Howl
by luv-ur-imagination
Summary: Samantha Cameron, Allison's best friend back in San Francisco, has decided to come to Beacon Hills to live alongside her. Sam's arrival in the small town has caused a lot of heads to turn ... including Stiles'... Though, this girl is anything but ordinary, and because of her past, it will in fact cause many problems to occur in the magical land of Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers :) Just wanted to let you know that this story takes place after season 1 of Teen Wolf. Sorry, it's 'cause I started writing this when season 1 ended :p Anyways... happy reading!**

Sam's P.O.V.

"C'mon Sam! You don't wanna be late!" Allison said with a huge grin.

"I swear you're the only person who's actually excited to come to school on a Monday morning" I said with a laugh while getting out of Allison's car.

A few months ago I had decided that I would be coming to Beacon Hills, California to go to school here with Allison. We were both quite inseparable until Allison had to do all the moving around and such. But since Allison and her family were pretty sure they were going to stay in Beacon Hills for some time now, it just seemed like the perfect time for me and her to be reunited again.

"Just, giving you a heads up- it's going suck being the new girl for a couple of days" Allison said with concern in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"It might," I said considering it, "But at least I have you here with me."

She beamed.

We both made our way through the front doors of the high school and into the main office. I, with the help of Allison, got all my things from the secretary. "Alright, so that's your timetable, lock, agenda, and locker number. Have a great first day sweetie!" the secretary said.

"Thank-you" we said, while leaving the office.

"So it's 8:25 a.m., we've got twenty minutes" Allison stated looking at her phone.

"How about we go find my locker?" Allison nodded happily.

We walked down the long hallway of never-ending lockers. Students had begun filling the narrow hallway staring at me, though I didn't seem to mind.

"Number 1108…1108…1108…" I began reciting while eyeing the lockers up and down.

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

"So yeah, I have no idea where the big oaf ran to!" Scott said frustrated. The big oaf he was referring to was the huge neighborhood mystery, Derek Hale.

"Well, maybe he didn't wanna get caught so he ran off, Scott" Stiles said logically.

"Makes sense" Scott stated while turning the combination on his lock. Stiles was leaning on the locker next to Scott's. Did I finish that English essay due today, he thought. Oooooh, I wonder what the cafeteria is serving for lunch? Having a good attention span was something Stiles didn't quite have.

"Alright, my english binder, math book …" Scott mumbled. Stiles crossed his arms across his chest preoccupied with his own thoughts until something, actually someone, caught him off guard. Well hello, he thought. "Dude, who is that?" Stiles asked Scott, gesturing his head towards the right.

Scott looked away from his locker, "Uh that's Allison, my girlfriend-"

"No dumbass! The other girl…"

"Oh that's probably Samantha, Allison's best friend. Allison said something about one of her friends coming over here from San Francisco."

"Oh, well thanks for the memo" he said sarcastically.

Scott shrugged, "Sorry" was all he could say. After all it wasn't everyday a gorgeous girl came to Beacon Hills and totally took Stiles attention. Well, besides Lydia. Lydia Martin, whom was still lingering at the back of Stiles' head even though his feelings for her were put on hold because of the whole Jackson situation.

Scott noticed Stiles' ongoing stare and said, "Why don't you go talk to her."

"Yeah Scott, and then later we'll go have a splendid tea party with Derek" Stiles retorted sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is that maybe she'll take your mind off Lydia" Scott said convincingly.

Stiles twitched a bit at the sound of her distant name. Maybe Scott was right, maybe he needed a fresh new start… "You know what I will," he exclaimed more confidently now, "Right after you get rid of Allison."

"Alright, whatever" Scott said holding his hands up, "but you owe me."

"I saved your little werewolf ass about a gajillion times now, so I think you better start owing me" Stiles said matter-of-factly while pushing Scott away. Scott just smiled and began to walk away from him, towards Allison and then new girl who seemed to have grabbed Stiles' attention.

* * *

"Hey" Scott said to Allison.

"Hi" Allison replied while giving him a quick kiss.

Sam smiled. After finally meeting Scott the other day she could truly see why Allison had fell for him. She was happy for the both of them and they did seem glad to be with one another whenever they could.

"So, how do you like it here so far Sam?" Scott asked politely.

"Well I haven't been mauled, stepped on, or brutally injured by a huge group of cheerleaders or lacrosse players so… I give this place a plus" she said smiling.

"Awesome," Scott said with a laugh, "So I hope you don't mind but I kinda need to borrow Allison for a while."

Sam eyed Scott carefully while Allison looked curious, then she finally answered, "Alright sure."

"Okay, see you at lunch then" Allison said reassuringly with a smile.

"Yup, see you" Sam replied waving at the couple as they walked farther and farther away hand-in-hand.

Stiles looked at his cell which read 8:34 a.m. There was only eleven minutes until the first bell rang to signal first period would be starting soon. He had to act fast. Really fast. 'What should I say?' he thought. I don't want to be too eager but to calm, kinda smart but not completely stupid. Uggggghhhhh! "How can Scott do this with Allison?" he mumbled to himself.

"Hi, I'm new here. You mind telling me where room 203 is?" a beautiful voice asked. Stiles looked up.

What he saw was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. There, just a few feet away from him, stood the 5'5 girl he was just looking at. She had long, curly dark brown hair that was so dark it was almost black. She wore an off-the-shoulder light long sleeve shirt along with denim skinny jeans and knee high brown boots. Her light caramel skin shone from the sunlight coming through the nearby window. But the most extremely stunning feature, Stiles could recognize, was her eyes. They were big with thick lashes and were the colour of sweet honey and gold. She was smiling up at him which caused a dimple to form on both her cheeks.

His eyes almost bulged out of his face. This girl, Samantha, actually approached him. Him! Woah, I guess those old spice commercials really are telling the truth. But just to make sure… "Ummm, are you talking to me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Oh, no. I was just asking the water fountain behind you" she answered. Stiles looked back, and then looked at her again, she smiled.

This girl uses sarcasm! He automatically liked her more.

"Uhhh, 203…203, oh would you look at that," he said looking at her schedule, "that's my homeroom."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No problem. By the way I'm Stiles" he said having a hard time hiding his excitement. She smiled at his response and could tell that he was happy.

"So you're a friend of Allison's, Samantha right?"

"You can call me Sam or Sammy" she answered.

"Sure!" Stiles quickly responded.

"Thanks. And yeah we're really close friend; we've been friends since we were little."

"Same with me and Scott. Our parents knew each other before we were even born."

"Oh your Scott's friend? Cool" she said interestingly.

Stiles still couldn't get over the fact that Sam was actually talking to him. Who would have thought Stiles Stilinski was a guy to ever be approached by this hot- insanely hot- girl.

Finally, Stiles and Sam reached their homeroom class. Sam went off to go talk to the teacher to get caught up on what the class was doing but before she did she turned to Stiles and said "See you around" and smiled.

Things are about to get a little more awesome at Beacon Hills, he thought excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews :) I was really happy that all of you liked the start to my story and I hope that you all will enjoy chapter 2 as much as you liked chapter 1! ***Also a reminder again, for those of you that don't know... I upload a new chapter every Sunday unless I specify another date )*** Anyways, without further due here's ch. 2!**

There was nothing like that full forty-five minutes of lunch. Freedom at last! Well…until the second half of the school day began.

Sam and Allison were walking down the hallway to go by Allison's locker so she could get her things for her next classes. "So, how's your day going?" Allison asked.

"Pretty good actually" Sam replied smiling.

"So…did you meet anyone new today? Any boys?" she nudged playfully.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?" Sam asked with a sly expression.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering since you kind of came into English class with one!"

"Who Stiles? I just asked him where English was and it turned out that we had class together."

"Well, it looks like he has the hots for you" she said while looking in the other direction. Sammy followed her gaze until she saw Stiles looking at her with an embarrassed smile and then quickly turning away.

Astonished by the fact that he seemed interested in her, Sam gave Allison a please-do-not-play-match-maker-with-me-and-Stiles look even though Sam did find him rather cute. Really cute actually… Allison just gave her a secretive smile and went back to getting her things.

* * *

"Hit the showers boys" Coach Finstock began, "And remember, we're doing drills again tomorrow!" Everyone groaned.

"And she's funny and smart and really really pretty and…" Stiles trailed on and on to Scott.

Scott was only listening to half of what Stiles was saying while trying to figure out something else at the same time. "Don't you find it, I don't know- weird that Jackson wasn't here at all today, even during practice?"

"I don't know, I guess" Stiles responded, "But like I was saying, she's…" Scott's mind quickly wandered off, imagining only the worst happening to Jackson.

"Dude, have you been listening to anything I just said in the past five minutes?"

"Sort of." Stiles slapped Scott's head.

"What was that for?!"

"Come on, I'm trying to tell you about my first encounter with Sam while all your thinking about is worthless Jackson."

"Wait is that what you're talking about? Sorry, go on" Scott said trying to be fully supportive for his best friend.

"Well like I said before, I actually talked to her today" Stiles exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face, dimples and all.

"That's great Stiles, really" Scott replied while offering a smile and a high-five.

"Thank you" Stiles sighed while high-fiving him.

The boys quickly hurried up in the locker room and headed through the doors and out into the hallway. Scott said he had to go over to Allison's to study and finish-up some homework, no big surprise, Stiles thought. So as Scott headed out to his bike, Stiles went to his locker to get his keys to his Jeep, along with the rest of his homework.

Once finally in his Jeep, Stiles started heading home, passing by Allison's place. That's when he saw _her _again. His heart skipped a beat while his stomach did a flip flop.

Sam was heading into the woods for what seemed like a walk. Stiles knew very well that those woods were, for sure, not safe so he decided to get out of his Jeep and follow her.

She kept her hands in the pockets of her black leather jacket and was careful not to trip over the dead branches that had fallen from the old birch trees. It didn't take long for her to figure out that she wasn't alone...

Sam turned around but Stiles hurriedly hid behind a huge oak tree. He'd be mortified if she found out that he was following her just after meeting once on her first day of school here.

Sam turned back around and continued to walk but this time even more careful and aware of her surroundings. Stiles did the same…until he stepped on a dead tree branch.

She turned around again, but Stiles hid behind another tree closest to him. "Crap" he mumbled to himself but then rapidly placed his hand over his mouth.

"I can here you" Sam said towards his direction. No one replied. "I can see you too" she tried again. Still no reply. Stiles wasn't going to reveal himself just yet.

After a few moments it got fairly quite so Stiles assumed it would be safe to keep walking. He turned the corner and found Sam crossing her arms across her chest, looking at him. "Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed as he tripped over some sticks by his feet.

"Are you following me?" she asked, laughing at him as well.

"Uh no, I uh… just thought ummm that you, I mean, I could tag along with you? Maybe?" he stuttered. This was not like him at all, if anything he would be rambling on and on and on…

"Sure" she said offering him her hand so he could get up.

"Thanks" he replied. Just as he took her hand in his, a jolt of electricity surged through him. He was wondering if Sam had felt the same thing.

Sam began to walk again, and Stiles walked beside her. "So, why take a walk in the woods?" he asked randomly trying to make conversation.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it's kind of cool since we never really had a lot of open areas like this back in San Francisco."

Stiles nodded, "So how do you like it here so far?"

"I love it here" she beamed, "hopefully the rest of my family will too when they come over." Stiles looked at her confusedly. She had the feeling he didn't like being out of the loop. But that confused puppy dog expression playing out on his face looked really cute on him, she thought.

"Let me explain," she began, "I was more eager to come over here than anyone else back home so my mom decided to send me a week earlier than herself and my older sister, Abigail. So, I'm staying over at Allison's for a while until my mom and my sister arrive and get our new house settled in."

Stiles seemed deeply curious about Sammy and her life back in San Francisco so he decided to ask more questions. "What about your dad?"

She flinched, as if someone had just hit her. He sensed that that wasn't the best question to ask.

"He passed away when I was younger."

Stiles noticed she seemed really composed about it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't of known" she replied smiling.

Stiles decided it was only fair for him to tell her something about himself as well. "My mom passed away when I was younger too" he said looking off into the distance.

"I'm sorry" Sam said sorrowfully.

"Me too" he said, looking at her now. He noticed there was genuine concern in her face, as if she was really worried about him.

"So you live with your dad then right? Sheriff Stilinski?" she asked, remembering what Allison had told her about Stiles earlier that day.

"Yeah" he replied, "just me and him."

It got quiet then.

"So what gave it away?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Me following you. How did you know?"

She smiled and shifted her gaze towards his Jeep, "You can't miss that thing from any mile."

He looked over and realized that his Jeep was parked stupidly right near the entrance to the woods. "Damn! I have to find a better hiding place for her next time."

"Wait, wait I don't know what's creepier, the fact that you'll follow me again or that you just referred to your Jeep as a person."

"Hey, don't be hating on my Jeep" he said defensively.

"Boys and their toys" she said with a smirk. He laughed since he obviously couldn't argue with that.

The two kept walking until they reached a hiking trail. "Ever been through this trail?" she asked curiously.

"Pfft, loads of times!" he said, trying to impress her, "I run here like every other day."

"Sure you do" she said playfully.

"No really, I actually do" he said, hoping he'd sounded convincing.

"Alright, then prove it. You beat me to the end of the trail and you can declare yourself truthful. But if I win…" she said thinking, "I get to redecorate your Jeep."

"Hold up! If you win, you can redecorate my Jeep BUT it has to be brought back to its original state after you're finished AND I also get whatever I want if I win besides being truthful."

She looked up at him and was up for the challenge, "Deal." And with that they ran off speeding past the old burnt down Hale house, not knowing that two figures were watching their every move inside what was left of the old Victorian home.

***Just a side note: Sam actually LOVES Stiles' Jeep (just like me 3). I guess you could say, she was just being playful when she 'insulted' it P ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So, I know, I know, it's not Sunday but I literally feel like I'm on top on the world today just cuz i think i did really well on my math test plus i'm going to go the movies with one of my closest friends so, all in all, today's pretty awesome :D so... that's why i decided to upload this chapter today! But don't worry i'll upload another new chapter on Sunday as well! **

The next day rolled around fairly quickly and it was already passed noon at Beacon Hills High School.

Stiles and Scott were in Mr. Harris' chemistry class sitting at the back of the room. "So how did your walk go?" Scott asked Stiles smiling wide.

"What the- how do you know about that?" Stiles asked confused.

"I can hear your heartbeat all the way from Allison's house" he said teasingly.

"I'd appreciate it if you could butt out of my conversations with Sam."

"No way! Their too funny, I mean the way you stutter around her 'I uh… just thought ummm that'," Scott said laughing in between almost every syllable, "I've never seen you stutter in my life, not even that much around Lydia."

"Alright, you can shut up now" Stiles said feeling a bit embarrassed. Scott continued to laugh quietly. Stiles tried not to focus on Scott and ended up looking at Sam sitting next to Allison on another lab bench near the front of the class. She was taking notes and every so often played with her pen. He noticed her eyes shone brightly whenever the sun's rays came down through the windows. She was glancing around the room, looking awfully bored, until her eyes met his. She saw him get a little frantic and his cheeks turn red. She laughed to herself and grinned at him. She gave him a wink which caused him to smile in return.

"Brrriiiinnnngggg!" went the bell signaling the end of the period.

"Alright class, don't forget to read the first section of chapter seven and take notes!" Mr. Harris shouted over all the noise as everyone in the class began to file out.

Sam and Allison were almost out the door and Scott and Stiles were putting the last of their things in their bags when Stiles noticed that Jackson was here in class today. He was so quiet nobody realized his return after his absence the other day. But that wasn't all Stiles noticed. Jackson had his eyes glued on Sam all the way up until he left through the door and into the busy hallway. "Did you see that?" Stiles asked Scott as they were leaving the room.

"See what?" Scott asked back.

"Jackson, he was staring at Sammy. I don't like it." Scott looked over at Jackson who was following Allison and Sam to their next period class. "You're right. It's kinda creepy" Scott answered while watching Jackson's ongoing staring.

"You have class with them next, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah-"

"Good, I want you to make sure he stays away from her" Stiles said sternly then walked away to his class across the hall.

"Wait, how am I suppose to do that?!" Scott yelled back at him, but Stiles had already turned the corner.

* * *

Scott was sitting in math class listening to the teacher explain a new formula being introduced for today's lesson and trying to look over at Jackson who was not only talking to Sam but Allison as well. They stopped briefly as the teacher assigned the homework on the board.

"Hey, so I was thinking we should all go out tonight" Allison said to Sam. Scott then began to eavesdrop.

"Who's 'we' exactly?" Sam asked quizzingly.

"Me and Scott, and you and Jackson" she said nudging for her to look over at Jackson.

He seems nice, Sam assumed in her head. Kind of pushy though, and he was always looking at her in a really weird way… "But I just met the dude" Sam said giving her a look of indication that this wasn't sounding like a good idea.

"Yeah, but I think he likes you" she whispered.

"I don't know…" she whispered back.

Allison gave her a pout and then turned to Scott, "Hey Scott how about going on a double date tonight with Sam and Jackson?"

"Jackson didn't even say yes yet" Sam interrupted.

"So?" Allison said to Scott ignoring Sam.

"But didn't you, like, just meet him Sam?" Scott weakly said, trying to stop this for Stiles' sake.

Sam smiled evilly at Allison, knowing that she had the upper hand in the situation now. Though, Allison wasn't finished just yet…

"C'mon Scott" she pleaded.

"How come I have to come with you guys, anyways?" Sam asked.

"My dad said the only way me and Scott could go out is if we had friends come along with us too" Allison said sadly.

Scott began to give in, "Well, it couldn't be that bad…" he began.

"C'mon, please Sam?" Allison pleaded, giving her another pout.

Sam hated upsetting Allison. And at this point she was completely defeated seeing as though she had Scott tightly wrapped around her finger. "…Fine."

"Yes!" Allison exclaimed.

"Who knew you could be so selfish" Sam said jokingly.

"Don't worry Sam, if he steps out of line, I'll deal with him" Scott offered.

"Thanks. At least someone cares" Sam said loud enough so that Allison could hear but she was already talking to Jackson about their plans together for that evening.

* * *

The end of the day rolled around faster than what was expected at school. Sam was by her locker getting all her things to bring home when she noticed Allison come by. "You know I still hate you right?"

Allison laughed, "You'll love me after this date though" she said over her shoulder as she walked away, "And meet me by my car when you're done!"

Sam sighed, the things I do for her, she thought. "Hey" a voice said from behind her. It was Jackson.

"Hey" she replied obviously not knowing what else to say.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked getting straight to the point. It wasn't that Jackson wasn't attractive; it was just the attitude that was ticking her off. I mean c'mon, I met you only today, she thought.

"Oh um, I'm riding with Allison so don't bother. We'll meet you and Scott there" she replied, trying to be the most polite she could.

"Sure" he nodded, as he began to walk away. "Oh and wear something cute" he added seductively. That killed just about every inch of hope there was of Jackson for her.

"Revolting" she said to herself, grossed out.

She got the last of her things and closed her locker door. She began walking down the hallway when another boy passed by. This one, she was glad to see.

"So, you ready to destroy my Jeep?" Stiles asked a little too excitedly.

"Hell yes!" she said happily, remembering she won that race in the woods the other day. "I knew I'd win" she added.

"I told you it was unfair I didn't have my proper attire on" he argued.

"Me neither." she said, "And I still won."

"Still not fair."

"Fair as it will ever be" she laughed, "Oh crap" she suddenly added.

"What, what is it?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"I can't redecorate your Jeep today" she said sadly, "I have a stupid double date with Scott, Allison and Jackson. We're going golfing."

Stiles abruptly stopped walking, "Wait with-with Jackson?"

"Yup" she said disappointed, "Allison practically begged since she said her dad wouldn't let her go alone with Scott. I wonder why?" she thought. Stiles knew why. In the events that all occurred before Sam came to Beacon Hills had caused Mr. Argent to be extra strict with Scott being a werewolf and all. But of course, Stiles couldn't tell Sam that.

"Out of all people…" he mumbled to himself. "Just be careful, nothing good ever comes from Jackson Whittemore."

"Sounds like you've had an experience" she stated curiously.

"Yeah," he said, "So be careful."

She smiled at the thought of Stiles being her 'protector' in a way. And he obviously didn't like Jackson anymore than she did which gave them something else in common. "I will" she said honestly, "I don't get the feeling that he'll be good company tonight."

At this point, they were both outside in the parking lot. "Hopefully I can come over and destroy your Jeep another day?" she asked optimistic.

He looked up ecstatic that she was still up for hanging out with him. "Sure, anytime!" he exclaimed and smiled showing the cute dimples on either side of his face which made Sam's heart flutter.

"Awesome! Well I have to go-"

"C'mon Sammy!," Allison exclaimed from her car, "Oh, hey Stiles" she said smiling. Stiles waved over at her, and then at Sam who was walking over towards Allison's car.

Scott was waiting by Stiles' Jeep hoping he could get a ride home but Stiles wasn't too happy about Scott not preventing the whole situation that had just began to unfold.

**Oh poor Stiles... So what do you guys think is going to happen on this double date? ****Reviews are love so send, send, SEND! :) Also wanted to say thank-you again for the awesome positive feedback, comments and reviews * sending an virtual hug right about... now :D ***


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say is that shit is about to go down in this chapter...**

Night had fallen on Beacon Hills in a matter of hours after school had ended. Allison and Sam were riding in Allison's car to Carlo's Mini Golf Putt for their double date. "You're really quiet tonight, what's wrong?" Allison asked, while still keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Sam replied, shaking her head.

"Well it isn't like he did anything to you, I mean, give him a chance you only just met him."

"My point exactly" Sam said.

"C'mon, if you do this for me just this once, I'm sure I can repay you back somehow" she said smiling.

Sam let out a sigh, "I hope you know how much of a torture sentence this is going to be for me. You're lucky you have a friend who loves you so much."

Allison laughed, "You're right, I am lucky" she said in agreement.

Soon after, the two reached the entrance to the golf putt unaware of the rugged old Jeep parked in the far away bushes…

"After I specifically told you to make sure Jackson stayed away from her!" Stiles said frustrated.

"I know. I'm sorry Stiles" Scott said apologetically, "If it makes you feel any better I'll do a better job watching her now that she's here with us."

Stiles didn't answer; he instead tried to collect his thoughts. He looked up and saw Sam through the windshield talking to Allison outside. "And she looks really good too! Ah man, Jackson's gunna be all over her!" he exclaimed.

"I better go," Scott stated, putting his hand on the door handle but then quickly added, "Everything's going to be fine. I'll watch her, I promise."

Stiles gave him a worried look and then nodded. With that, Scott left to catch up with the two girls.

* * *

It was only about half an hour into the game when Sam and Jackson were beating Allison and Scott. "You just suck at all sports without some sort of advantage, don't you" Jackson said quiet enough for only Scott to hear.

Although it was only half an hour in, Jackson was getting on both Scott's and Sam's nerves. It first began when Jackson put his arm around Sam and she shrugged him off. Then, he started flirting with Allison which had started to aggravate Scott. Next, came the occasional '_Oh I'll help you Sam_' as he ran over to her side helping her position the golf club another way, just to have an excuse to touch her. Everyone knew that Sam was a better golfer on her own and she was actually most of the reason as to why her and Jackson were winning anyway.

Finally, Jackson decided to give up his charm on Sam for now, since she wasn't giving in. Though, that didn't give him any indication to not move on to Allison…

So, while Sam was over on the other corner getting another golf club, Jackson decided to help Allison. His arms were wrapped around her so tightly that even sweet little Allison now became a little annoyed with Jackson. Scott sensed she was beginning to feel uncomfortable so he said, "I think that's enough."

"Oh no, we're just getting started" he replied as casually as possible.

"Fantastic" Sam stated sarcastically.

"It's alright Scott, just this last hit" Allison told him.

"Alright" was all Scott could mumble. He then walked away towards Sam.

"So should I just say I told you so or should I just say I told you so?" she asked Scott.

"Oh, how Jackson's a typical douche bag, lacrosse playing piece of crap? Oh yeah" he said angrily, though trying to control his rising pulse.

"Don't worry, I already figured out how to kill him. I just need to plan out where to hide his body," she whispered to him, "Oh and the evidence."

He smiled. Scott noticed her way of thinking, jumping to conclusions and whatnot, was very similar to the way Stiles would think. "So what were your plans after school before this stupid date got dumped on you?" Scott asked trying to not think of Allison on the other side of the fake grass with Jackson.

"Well, I was supposed to go to Stiles' place to redecorate his Jeep since I won a bet between us the other day" she said smiling at the vivid memory.

That caught Scott's attention. "He actually agreed to that?! He must really like you. Everyone's been trying to get him to fix that Jeep of his but he just won't budge."

Sam grinned, "Well, that's all going to change."

Scott then thought of asking her another question about Stiles until a golf ball went flying through the air and over the fenced off court. "Nice hit" Jackson said smiling a little too sweetly at Allison, while his arms were still around her. "Thanks" she replied. She soon after, finally, shrugged him off.

"I'll go get the ball" Sam said, dodging an opportunity for Jackson to give her another taste of his 'charming ways.'

"Are you sure?" Scott asked looking into the deep dark forest-like environment the ball had flown into. He had wanted to keep the promise he made to Stiles.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon" she said, even though she was planning on getting as far away from Jackson for the longest time possible. Golf club still in hand, she walked over to gate and set out in search of the ball.

Something's wrong here, Scott thought quickly. His werewolf senses began to overcome him in wonder of what it was exactly that felt odd. He kept his gaze on the forest where Sam disappeared in. Allison saw his body begin to go stiff and immediately came over and placed her hand in his. Scott snapped out of his trance and looked over at Allison and then simultaneously at Jackson. He too was looking into the forest but his eyes seemed to be focused particularly on the path Sam had taken. It also looked like he was calculating or devising something over in his head. He rapidly stopped though, since he noticed Scott watching him.

Several minutes went by…

"I wonder, what's taking her so long?" Allison said, now a little worried, "I should have gone with her."

"I'll go see if she needs some help" Jackson said quickly after and dashed for the gate before neither Scott of Allison could object.

"Something's wrong here" Scott thought again but this time out loud. Allison gave him an uncertain look.

A few feet from where Scott and Allison were, Sam was still searching for the ball. "Stupid thing, where is it?" she asked aloud. She then got on her knees and began moving some leaves and piles of dirt around hoping it would turn up soon since it felt like she'd been looking for it for hours. Sighing, she got up after realizing it wasn't there. She rubbed off the dirt and leaves that were on her, thinking that all hope was lost for this little, white ball until she saw something gleaming in the moonlight by one of the overgrown bushes. Picking up her club, she paced over to it.

There lay the ball that would soon later have caused great chaos.

Not too far off, Stiles was still sitting in his parked Jeep hoping that the date would soon be over and that Sam would remain untouched by Jackson. He knew that that wouldn't be likely but he denied it completely in his thoughts. He turned on the radio to get his mind off the whole dilemma he was in and just closed his eyes.

For a golfing area it did seem pretty quiet except for the ongoing rustle of leaves and crickets down by the foot of the ground.

Finally, he came to the conclusion that the music wasn't working so he quickly turned it off and just stared off into the distance where the entrance of the mini putt stood, both hands still on the steering wheel.

What came next caused him to jump. There was a scream deep at the heart of the mystic forest and it caused Stiles to think of one thing and one thing only.

Sam.

He got out of his Jeep and ran.

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Allison shrieked.

Scott began to go frantic. "I want you to stay here, alright? I'm going to go check what's going on" he said quickly running toward the gate.

Allison rapidly grabbed him by the arm, "What?! No! I'll come with you!" Scott knew if he told her to stay she wasn't going to, plus he didn't have time to argue with her since they needed to see if Sam was okay. Fast.

So, he grabbed her by the hand and they both hurriedly raced off into the unknown danger that lied ahead.

* * *

The ball that was lying on the ground had started it all. As Sam walked up to it and picked it up, she had smiled at her little victory, though her expression completely changed when she came face to face with Jackson… only it wasn't _him_ exactly. He was much more animalistic.

Werewolf, she thought.

He was hairier, buffer, and his bright blue eyes were glowing which had caused her to scream in alertness. What came after that was all very sudden.

She began running in the opposite direction having dropped the troublesome golf ball but still gripping onto her golf club very tightly. She knew even by running her fastest that she couldn't outrun a werewolf, years of secretive experience had taught her that. So, she slowed her running down by a minimum and did only what she possibly could have done with the only weapon she had.

Jackson took this as an advantage to him, not knowing that Sam had done this on purpose. She hid behind a tree hoping he wouldn't be able to hear her heart beat racing after her quick and exhilarating run. She then hoped for the best as she raised her golf club slightly.

At this point Stiles had just ran into the clearing across from where she was standing, while Allison and the now werewolf Scott had entered from the left. Just as the three were about to run to her, Jackson jumped out.

"NO!" Stiles, Scott, and Allison all yelled.

And just like that, Sam swung the golf club as hard as she could which sent Jackson flying toward a tree near Scott. She hit him right in the gut, which caused him to go unconscious as his body laid limp.

Sam's club was broken in half, her jeans were ripped, and dirt was smeared on her cheek as well as the rest of her clothes but that wasn't why neither Scott, Allison or Stiles didn't respond to her almost being killed right in front of them. Their faces were full of astonishment, worry, and fear all wrapped into one, not knowing what to say to her. She stared back at three of them equally trying to acknowledge the fact that they saw everything.

It seemed as though she'd dealt with Jackson the werewolf like an expert.

**So... what do you think of this chapter? What's up with Sam? How could she have possibly...? (Don't worry it'll all be answered soon :P) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in particular just 'cause I got to toy around with the dynamics of some the characters together :)**

**Again, I wanna say thanks for all the reviews, comments, and positive feedback! Reviews are love so please send, send, SEND :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I don't want you to take too long reading this little message from me but just a reminder again... updates every Sunday :) Without further due here's chapter 5!**

The next day had finally come around and there was an awkward tension in the air.

After everyone had witnessed Sam's skilled hit, Jackson had fled the scene quickly before Scott could have a chance to run after him. They all didn't speak much to one another the night before because of all the information that they let soak into their brains, since a lot was discovered in such a short amount of time.

"Hey guys" Allison said, "Figure out anything?" Allison had just reached Scott's locker where he was taking out his books. Stiles stood next to him silent.

"Nope, I have no idea how she could have possibly known" Scott said confused.

Allison nodded, "She wouldn't tell me anything when I asked her some questions once we got home."

"Even though it doesn't seem like it's that serious we still need to figure out how she knew about Jackson."

"I think she knew the whole time" Stiles finally said, "She must have. We didn't give anything away."

"That makes sense," Allison agreed with Stiles, "But that still leaves the question as to how and why…" she trailed off.

Scott closed his locker door and the three began to walk down the hall to their first period English class. They continued walking until they saw Sam coming from the opposite direction. They all stopped abruptly. She looked up and met their gazes and had stopped as well. Stiles' eyes were locked onto hers. She slowly turned around and began walking away not wanting to provoke anymore awkwardness.

"Today's going to be… weird" Scott stated, when they didn't see her anymore.

"Tell me about it" Stiles said back.

* * *

No matter how many times Sam looked up at the clock in every one of her classes, time did not speed up.

She just wanted to get over with the day and avoid Allison, Scott, Jackson (who was absent again- no big surprise) and Stiles. Especially Stiles. It was bad enough that they were in mostly all her classes, except for history. She was reminiscing in that now.

Sam knew that she couldn't run from them forever but right now that's all she could think of doing. She had thought of telling the truth but then again that was not the best idea since it could jeopardize every single one of her friends' lives, except for maybe Scott who she found out was a werewolf last night.

Focusing on anything the teacher was lecturing on and on about was easily out of the question because of the confusing circumstances she was in. All she could think about was the sort of explanation she was going to finally tell all of them. Lying would feel wrong if she were to do it, she thought, but not telling the truth was another thing entirely. There had to be some way she couldn't tell them the truth without lying. She sighed, all these secrets she carried with her were such a burden.

Her mind then quickly changed gears as she thought about Stiles all of a sudden. It felt lonely not being able to talk to him this morning. He always knew just the right thing to say. And that smile of his. Just the thought of it caused herself to smile and her stomach to do somersaults. His bright copper brown eyes that were always on hers made her feel like he was actually having the best time when he was around her. But today, they made her feel awkward and ashamed, like she was living through a lie in which she was oblivious to what was actually happening in this little town she now called home.

I'm so dead, she thought to herself as she finally ended the arguments going on in her head.

* * *

The school day had finally come to a close and everything was still not solved or talked about.

Allison, Scott and Stiles had met up back at Scott's locker to discuss what their next move was. "So, any ideas?" Scott asked while his arm hung around Allison's waist.

"Why don't we meet up at my place and we'll figure out something there?" Allison offered.

"But what if come across Sam?" Scott asked.

"Good point" Stiles added.

"She probably won't be home. Whenever there's something on her mind she usually takes a walk" Allison retorted. The boys both nodded. With that Stiles drove his Jeep over to Allison's while Scott drove with Allison in her car.

Surely enough Sam's backpack was dumped onto the floor of her room when they all reached the house indicating she was on her walk. "Maybe she overheard my parents saying something" Allison began as she sat on her bed.

"Maybe" Scott said.

Stiles was looking through the window and was silent again. He'd been thinking about Sam the whole day and was trying to process all that had happened last night. There were way too many confusing assumption and secrets going around and he didn't like it, not one bit.

Scott and Allison kept talking about their views on what was going on while Stiles kept his gaze out the window. He then mentally made a decision and walked toward the door. Scott noticed, "Where are you going?" he asked. Allison looked over at Stiles. This was the most quietest and worried they'd both ever seen him.

"I'm going to go find Sam" he said confidently, "I'll talk to her and get this whole thing settled out." He then swiftly walked out the door.

Once Stiles was outside he headed for the path in the woods where he thought Sam would have been walking. It didn't take him too long to find her. She was sitting on log by the lake, looking hard into the distance. She felt his familiar presence and looked up. It would be hard avoiding this one, she thought. "You just can't stop following me, can you?" she said to him.

He sighed, "I guess not…" and took a seat next to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying hard not to look at him but without much success.

"You know why. What happened yesterday isn't exactly something we can all ignore."

It was her turn to sigh. She really couldn't take it anymore. All the secrets inside her were ready to burst out. "Okay, but what I'm about to tell you is something I haven't told anyone."

He nodded, "Lay it on me."

"I just don't know where to start" Sam said helplessly.

"Start anywhere" he said encouragingly.

She turned to him and began, "Well, I guess this all started with my dad. When I was about twelve or so he took me camping back in San Francisco, just me and him for the weekend. Everything was normal, like it usually would be- until it got dark."

Stiles slowly nodded, gesturing for her to go on.

"After we both had gone to bed something was outside our tent. I woke up to the sound of gunfire and a piercing howl. Once I got out of the tent I finally saw what my dad and I were faced with. But what I saw wasn't something I could really process at the time. My dad just stood there with a rifle in his hands and a dead werewolf by his feet." It felt as if Sam was reliving this moment all over again. Stiles continued to stare at her in awe from what she was actually saying.

"That night, he told me everything. Legends, history, what was happening that day, even about the werewolf he'd just killed. My father was a werewolf hunter."

Astonishment had stricken Stiles' face. "So wait, if he was a hunter then does that mean-"

"He was friends with Allison's family before? Yup" she quickly answered.

"Wait but that still doesn't explain why or how you were able to hit Jackson with that golf club last night" Stiles said.

"I saw Jackson's eyes glowing so I automatically assumed he was a werewolf. As for me, well, my dad told me that I'd have to be able to protect myself if he wasn't ever around. I'd have to watch over my sister and my mom as well. So, he taught me everything he knew."

"Like what?" Stiles asked, scared to find out what the answer was going to be.

She laughed at his expression. "He taught me how to aim properly at moving targets, how to use silver bullets, wolfsbane, archery, combat skills, stuff like that. Don't worry, I won't use it on you."

"Oh thank god" he sighed in relief. She laughed as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. After all that, they both became quiet for a few moments. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did your father…die then?" he asked quietly.

She shifted in her spot and was fighting back tears. "It was said to be an animal that had scratched him up real bad but I-I'm pretty sure it was a werewolf." Another moment of silence had set in. Without thinking, Stiles wrapped his arms around her. She did the same and buried her face in his warm chest. I could stay like this forever, Stiles thought. "Stupid wolf's, huh?"

She let out a small laugh and let go of him even though she didn't want to, "Yeah. How's it like being best friend's with one?"

"Oh it's an adventure alright..."

"Sounds fun, and life threatening" she stated grinning.

"So am I really the first person you've ever told any of this to?" he asked still curious. She nodded. "Not you mom, or your sister?"

"Yup. I didn't tell anyone anything before because if I did, then their lives would be at risk just for knowing. In other words, I've gotten a few enemies" she told him.

He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, "Enemies. Like werewolves? You mean to tell me that they actually attack you normally?!"

"Mhm. How do you think I handled Jackson?"

"Lots of practice on dummies and other things that didn't put your life at jeopardy," he replied, How many wolves have you killed anyway?" he asked jokingly.

She gave him a look indicating if he really wanted to know.

"How many?" he asked again, bracing himself for the worst.

She shrugged, "Maybe a good six, the whole pack give or take" she said, "But I still go by the code."

Stiles just stared, speechless. How could this girl sitting next to him be capable of killing six freaking werewolves?! Guess there were more layers to her than he thought there were.

"Someone looks surprised."

"We've killed one as a group but six…"

"You've killed one?" she asked.

"Don't act surprised," he said smirking. She laughed. "His name was Peter" he said as he began to tell her the story of what had all happened before she'd arrived in Beacon Hills.

**So I hope this chapter explained a lot of Sam's back story since I kind of ended the previous chapter with a cliffhanger... So anyways, what do you think is going to happen next now that everyone, including Stiles *wink, wink* know all about Sam? Thanks again for all the reviews, positive feedback, and comments :D Reviews are love so please send, send, SEND :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I just realized last minute that there was a chance that I wouldn't have time to upload the new chapter tomorrow so I decided I'd do it tonight :) Again, uploads every Sunday! So here it is you guys, chapter 6...**

After all the ice was finally broken between Sam and everyone else, things began to get less awkward and more normal, especially at school. After Stiles and Sam had both talked the other day, she finally decided to also retell her story to Scott and Allison. A bunch of questions had arose from the truth she had told but she was more than glad to answer them knowing that she knew she didn't have to only rely on herself anymore.

So the next day, everything had seemed a lot more open and normal between the four of them. But, that's when something completely hit them unexpectedly. "You guys are never going guess whose back!" Allison said as she found Scott, Sam and Stiles in the hallway.

"Who?" Scott asked curiously.

"Lydia!" she replied.

"Wait, the 'Lydia from the hospital that was bitten but never turned' Lydia?" Sam asked back, remembering what Stiles had told her the other day in the woods.

"Yeah. She seems a lot better, I'm not really sure if the bite has taken an effect on her. I mean she's acting like nothing ever happened." This was the mystery that still lay unsolved by both Scott and Stiles.

"That's weird" Stiles thought out loud. Just then Lydia appeared from the corner of the other end of the hallway. She was walking in their direction, and when she reached them, all they did was look at her. She sure looks the same, Stiles thought. Although her presence didn't make him feel attracted to her anymore. Weird, he thought again. She looked at all of them, smiled for split second, and then continued walking down the hall.

* * *

In between third and fourth period Sam stood by Allison's locker as Allison got her things for her next class. "So did you get any info on Lydia?" Sam asked Allison.

"No" she said disappointedly, "I talked to her a couple of times but she's not mentioning anything that happened at the formal. And when I asked her questions she kept changing the subject completely."

"Well at least that shows that she's hiding something, right?"

"Right" Allison nodded while getting the last of her things. "But we should still keep searching for stuff about her."

"What do you have in mind? 'Cause the last time I agreed to one of you your ideas I almost got savagely ripped apart."

"Nothing too drastic, we just have to spend more time with her…"

"And how exactly are we going to do that without being too obvious?" Sam asked nervously.

"How are you going to do that what?" Stiles said as he met up with them along with Scott. "Spend more time with Lydia so we can find more information on her" Allison answered.

"So what's your idea?" Scott asked as he placed his arms around her waist.

"We're going to have to join the cheerleading team."

"Yeah, cause that's clearly happening. Anybody got a plan B?" she said obviously not happy with any of this. Stiles laughed at the expression on her face, so did Scott. "Allison you're not going to make me try out for that, are you?! Please, for the love of God, say no!"

"I didn't want to try out for it in the beginning either but, think of it this way, we'll be doing it to keep other people in town safe."

"By joining cheer?" she questioned unhappily.

"It doesn't seem all that bad-" Stiles began to say but abruptly stopped once he noticed Sam giving him a look.

"He just wants to see you in the really short uniform-" Scott laughed.

"No, no! It just sounds like a good and well thought-out plan" Stiles quickly stated even though Scott had practically read his mind.

Once again Allison's ideas were ready for action.

* * *

The tryouts began after school out on one side of the field. The lacrosse team was having practice on the other, so Stiles got a perfect view of Sam.

"Alright girls! We'll start off with a light jog and then do some warm-ups" Lydia said with her clipboard in hand. Everyone began to spread out.

"I didn't know you were head cheerleader" Allison said to Lydia.

"Well, I guess there's a lot of stuff I didn't tell you then. We have to catch up, starting with…" she said while gesturing to Sam who was standing by Allison.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce you two to each other. Sam this is Lydia. Lydia, Sam."

"New girl?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah" Sam replied trying hard to hide the fact that she really didn't want to be there.

"Just stay out of my way and I'm sure we won't have a problem" Lydia said curtly and walked over to where the other girls were stretching.

"Did I hear her correctly-" Sam said getting annoyed.

"I guess her attitude didn't change all that much" Allison said, wondering why Lydia had automatically blurted that out.

After their jog and warm-ups, the team began teaching the girls an easy routine for them to try. Sam didn't really try to impress Lydia on account of her previous response she got out of her. So instead she let her eyes trail off to where the lacrosse team was practicing.

"Are you even going to try?!" Lydia suddenly exclaimed at Sam. "You're just wasting your own time, you know?"

Sam could see Allison was starting to get fed up as much as she was. "Alright now you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh am I?! 'Cause it's going to get a hell of a lot worse if you even make it on the team!"

Sam smirked and gave her a hard look, "Give me your hardest routine" she said flatly.

Lydia took this as a challenge and turned up the music. The cheer team quickly gathered around her.

Across the field, the lacrosse team was just finishing up some practice shots on Danny. "How are they doing?" Scott asked Stiles during their water break.

"How should I know?" Stiles asked back.

"'Cause you've only been looking over there for the past half-hour so…" Stiles smacked Scott's head. Scott kept smiling as he averted his eyes over to the other side of the field.

An upbeat song was blaring on the speakers while Lydia and her cheerleaders were doing a routine. Sam and Allison were standing in front of them watching. Allison looked somewhat entertained while Sam just stood there not looking amused by their performance. Really repetitive, she thought.

Every now and then Lydia gave Sam a glare in between her transitions. Just as Lydia was about to do it again, Sam finally decided to go for it. And so, she began to run quickly and did a front handspring causing her to land right beside Lydia. She continued on with the whole routine hitting every single move after move Lydia was executing at either the same level of her performance or higher. After many more cartwheels, herkies, and layouts after, Lydia was past the point of annoyance. Finally, just as the song was about to end Sam did a quick final round off back handspring back tuck and landed smoothly on her feet as if it took no effort, and smiled. Everyone was amazed. Stiles' jaw dropped.

Lydia was on mute but everyone could tell by her beet red face that she was fuming. "That's it for today!" she yelled and motioned for everyone to leave the field.

"Holy crap!... She's-" Scott began, mind blown.

"AMAZING!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. The other boys had been staring at her too.

"Still took gymnastics after I moved, huh?" Allison said, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"No…" Sam replied in the most innocent voice, with a small smile. And with that they both began heading back to the school.

Once the girls were in the locker room, Allison had told Sam that she going to go over and talk to Lydia. "Yeah, unless you want Lydia to bite your head off, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sam said looking over at Lydia who was angrily fumbling with the things in her locker.

"It'll only be for a little bit. I didn't like the way she was treating you-"

"Al, really, it's fine. I'm not that fond of her anyway."

"Yeah, but it still bothers me" she said and walked off toward the strawberry-blond haired girl.

Well I tried, Sam told herself as she began to get changed. Minutes ticked by furiously and Allison still wasn't back. Sam was just about to go over to her when suddenly Allison briskly walked out of the locker room with what seemed to look like tears streaming down her face. What the heck just happened? Sam asked herself as she threw her bag over her shoulder and followed her best friend.

Once outside in the hallway, she could see Scott running after Allison though she did not wait for him to catch up.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked as he got up off the floor where he was just sitting.

"I actually have no idea. One minute she was talking to Lydia and then the next she was bawling her eyes out" she replied, confused.

"So, are we still up for project 'Destroy Stiles' Jeep?'" he asked hopeful.

She turned to look at him remembering that she'd told him she'd come over today. I don't want to cancel on him again, she thought since she already had before because of that disastrous double date. Plus I really want to spend time with him, she thought, but then turned to look down the now empty hallway where Allison and had just walked down.

"Don't worry about them," Stiles began, "I'm sure Scott will talk to her and get it all sorted out."

She'd just have to check up on Allison later then. "…Okay" she said turning gaze back to him.

"Then to my house we go" he said grinning.

**Lydia's back everybody! What do you think you is up with her? Hmm...**

**Also, I just wanna apologize for all the cheerleading/gymnast moves that I kind of splurted into this chapter. I literally just looked up some moves online and watched a few videos, I'm in no way a cheerleader or a gymnast so sorry if it didn't make sense or confused anyone in any way :P But anyways... Thanks again for all the reviews, positive feedback, and comments! Reviews are love so please send, send, SEND :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) Ready for another chapter? This one's got a lot Sam and Stiles in it and I also thought it was about time to bring in one of the best father's in Beacon Hills *drom roll please*... yup, you guessed it, PAPA STILINSKI! Enjoy :) **

A short while after, Stiles and Sam were out in Stiles' backyard with his Jeep parked and ready to be vandalized.

Sam was taking multiple things out of her bag.

"What's all that?" Stiles asked, curiously looking over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it" she replied smiling.

"That makes me worried" he said getting tense. Next, Sam took out some paint cans, stickers, glitter, markers, and spray paint. "Oh holy god, you're going to kill her" he said fearful.

"It won't be that bad" she said, toying with the stickers in her hands. "You face lethal werewolves all the time so this should be nothing."

"I hope so" he began, but then had a change of heart. "You know what, do your worst" he said confidently. She smiled at him while peeling the sticker off the paper and then slammed it on the side of the Jeep. "You're evil, you know that?" he said looking at her. She playfully smiled at him then opened up a paint can and dipped a brush into the pink liquid. "Please don't tell me that's permanent?!"

Sam didn't answer and swiped the brush over the side of the vehicle. "It looks better already!"

It was Stiles' turn not to answer. Sam spent another half hour or so continuing her art project while Stiles kept asking himself why he hadn't won the race.

"C'mon you have to admit I did do a pretty good job" she said marveling at the finishing product.

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Stiles, I'm leaving for work!" Stiles' dad said as he came out of the house. The Sheriff stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam and the Jeep. "Let the embarrassment begin," Stiles mumbled.

"What the hell happened?" Sheriff Stilinski asked laughing.

"Let's just say your son lost a bet" Sam said grinning, "And it cost him."

"I can see that" he continued to laugh. "I believe we've never met."

"Sam this is my dad, dad this is Sam" he said introducing them.

"You're Dr. Cameron's daughter aren't you?"

"Yup" she replied smiling.

"You never told me your mom was a doctor" Stiles said.

"Guess it never came up" she shrugged.

"Well, I better get going" Sheriff Stilinski began, "Let me just talk to you for a second" he said gesturing Stiles to follow him in his direction.

The two left Sam out back, while they entered their house. "Stiles, there's girl in the backyard."

"I'm fully aware of that dad, but thanks for the notification" Stiles said and began to walk back towards the door.

Mr. Stilinski grabbed him back to where he was previously standing. "Let me try this again. There's a girl in the backyard and…" he said getting flustered with what he was trying to say.

"And…?" Stiles asked confusedly.

"And it's just different to see you with a girl and not Scott, for example."

"Yeah well, things change" Stiles began, a little annoyed, "people change. So, if you'll excuse me I'm going back to Sam."

The Sheriff grabbed him back again. "Stiles, I really am happy for you" he said truthful. Stiles looked at him for a second. "Thanks dad" he finally said, smiling. With that the two both made their way back outside.

Sheriff Stilinski proceeded with his goodbyes, got in his car, and drove off to work. "So do we have to-" Sam began.

"Yes" Stiles said already knowing what Sam was going to ask.

"You never even heard the rest of my question" she said all smiles and dimples. Stiles grinned back but didn't answer. "Okay, fine. I already took pictures on my phone anyway" she grinned mischievously.

"Why me?" he asked looking up to the sky. Sam laughed while Stiles went into the garage and came back with a hose, sponges, and buckets of soapy water. The two began washing down the Jeep, wiping off all the glitter and paint on it.

Stiles quickly got all the residue off on his side of the Jeep and walked around to Sam's side. He couldn't help but look at her and wonder how beautiful he thought she was.

Sam noticed his watchful gaze on her. "What?" she asked smiling.

"Uhhh nothing" Stiles quickly responded, "You missed a spot."

Sam gave him a smirk and went back to scrubbing. As soon as she finished, Stiles started hosing the car down. Then, an idea popped into his head. He quickly jerked the hose towards Sam who then screamed at the sudden feel of the cold water.

"What was that for?!" Sam exclaimed, laughing.

"You had a little paint on you" Stiles stated innocently.

"Oh…" Sam said then grabbed the hose from his hands, spraying him with her best aim.

"God you're fast!" Stiles exclaimed, wiping the water from his face.

"I know. By the way you had a little glitter on your face" she shrugged with a huge grin, still holding the hose.

"Yeah well, I think you missed some paint in your hair so-" he said, then quickly ran to her. Sam tried sprinting away but he rapidly caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, both of them laughing.

For most of their time together, they ran around the yard spraying each other with the hose until they both were soaked from head to toe. "This is the most fun I've had since forever" Sam sighed, collapsing on the grass. "Same" Stiles replied, sitting next to her, "Stupid werewolves keep us from having normal teenage lives."

Sam nodded. Stiles began saying something else when suddenly a familiar bike bell rang nearby. The sound became louder as the bike drew near. It turned out to be Scott furiously riding his bike over to them both. He threw his helmet off and kicked his bike. "My life officially sucks!" he began getting angry but then quickly realized Sam was their accompanying Stiles. "And you're here" he said upset.

"What did I do now?" Sam asked curious.

"Wait, you don't know what happened?"

Stiles and Sam exchanged confused glances. "Me and Allison got into a fight" he said frustrated.

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked wanting to know more.

"Ugggh, this is all because of me! I'm such an idiot! She's right, I should have told her!"

"Told her what?!" both Stiles and Sam exclaimed.

"That I made out with Lydia when Allison and I broke up the last time."

"Lydia?!-"

"Why didn't you tell her that before, Scott?" Stiles asked.

"I forgot to, with the whole Jackson problem going on, how could I remember? And you're probably going to kill me" Scott said to Sam.

"Nah, I'm not going to kill you" Sam said, "Allison will probably beat me to it" she said jokingly.

"What?!" Scott exclaimed frantic.

"Relax, she won't go that far. Plus it wasn't really your fault; it was your first full moon that night, wasn't it?" Sam stated, remembering what Stiles had told her.

"That's true!" Scott said hopeful.

"So then problem solved, just tell Allison all that and everything will be fine" Stiles said happily.

"Yeah, except now she wants nothing to do with me…But if you were to talk to her…" he said looking at Sam, hopeful. "I'll try, but she's pretty stubborn when she's angry or upset" Sam said considering it.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed looking like he was a little kid who had just received candy. "Anyways, that's not the only reason why I came over here. I keep getting these weird vibes coming from the woods nearby."

"Let's go check it out" Stiles said, getting up off the grass. Scott nodded.

"I'm going to go change first" Sam said getting up as well and heading for her backpack.

"So what happened?" Scott teasingly asked Stiles once Sam had walked off towards the house.

"Nothing. And wipe that smirk off your face" Stiles said glaring at Scott.

"Alright, alright" Scott finally said with the smirk still on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :) Hope everyone likes how the story is going so far cause... there's going to be some mystery being added into to the mix :p Oh, and I apologize if this one is shorter than the rest of the chapters.**

As the sun began to set for the day Scott, Sam, and Stiles drove over to the woods in Stiles' Jeep.

"So what are we looking for?" Sam asked Scott once they reached the woods.

"I don't know, something out of the ordinary."

"That won't be too hard, Beacon Hills has been anything but ordinary lately" Stiles stated.

They continued walking through the forest following Scott's lead. There was no particular path they followed besides Scott's senses. "Hey was Jackson at school today? I didn't see him" Scott said all of sudden.

"No, I don't think he was" Stiles replied.

"I don't think anybody's seen that dumbass since the whole mini golf incident" Sam said thinking back to it and looking annoyed.

"Really hate him, huh?" Scott said laughing.

"No. 'Hate' is not the right word; it's more like I despise him with a fiery passion."

Stiles laughed, "Then you must have had a blast hitting him with that golf club."

"Well, I mean, once I got passed the thought of me possibly dying right then and there, yeah" she said grinning at him.

"I just realized, it's only been your first week here and you've already gotten yourself into a fight" Scott said teasingly.

"That wasn't a fight, it was self defense" she argued.

"Makes sense, because you know, there was no other reason as to why you'd possibly want to hit Jackson Whittemore" Stiles sarcastically said with a smirk.

She glared at him playfully. Stiles heartbeat rose which caused Scott to hear it very loudly. Scott shot Stiles a look as if to say something like 'calm your hormones.' Sorry, Stiles mouthed.

"You pick up anything Scott?" Sam asked ignoring the fact that she knew exactly what was going on.

"No" Scott replied quickly. They all continued walking until that odd feeling returned to Scott, "Wait" he said. Sam and Stiles froze and looked around. Scott walked back a few paces to where the feeling hit him harder, Stiles and Sam followed. "It's somewhere over here" Scott said observing their surroundings.

"I don't see anything" Stiles said.

Sam took a step closer to where the two boys were standing but, only to fall down in what seemed like a tunnel or a pit of some sort.

The boys hurriedly ran over where she was standing a few seconds ago. "Sam!" Stiles yelled down the hole. She didn't answer.

Scott had a worried look on his face. "I'm going down there" Scott said to Stiles.

"And I'm not?!" Stiles replied frantic.

Scott looked down the hole again and lowered himself into it. The climb down was dark but pretty short to his surprise. Soon after, Stiles had reached the bottom as well. "SAM!" they both yelled, leaving an echo. Something then bumped them from behind and they let out a scream as they turned around to face Sam who was screaming back at them.

"What are you trying to do?! Restart my heart?!" she exclaimed out of breath.

"We came down to look for you!" Scott replied.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked looking very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she reassured him, "But where are we?"

They looked around in the dark. "Some kind of tunnel, I think" Scott replied. As Sam and Stiles began to get curious they started to wander around while Scott trailed behind them. "You guys, shouldn't we come back here when it's lighter, like tomorrow?" he said still following them.

"Yeah, but why wait?" Stiles asked.

"Well for one, we'd all be able to see better and two, it'd honestly be less creepy with some sunlight on our side" Scott stated.

"Geez Scott, for a werewolf you're just an overgrown puppy" Sam teased with a smirk. Stiles laughed quietly.

"Says the girl who screamed when Jackson popped out of the bushes" Scott said back.

"Says the guy who had to duct-tape his tux for the winter formal" she retorted. "Yeah, I heard."

Scott's eyes went wide as he looked over at his best friend as if to say 'do you believe this?'. "Sorry Scott, I'm on Sam's side with this one" Stiles struggled to say without laughing. Sam gave a little smile, victorious.

"Whatever," Scott said while trying to shake the embarrassing memory out of his head, "Let's just check this place out and get going. I'll go this way and you guys go that way."

Stiles and Sam nodded and began to take the other path. They were looking at the wall to the right of them. There, lay claw marks and scratches running all along the dirt and rugged stone wall.

The tunnel had some twists and turns as well as narrow walls that seemed to get closer and closer the further you went down the path. Surprisingly, it also seemed to get brighter further down as well. There was also an eerie silence that filled the air besides the sounds of Sam's and Stiles' shoes that echoed softly on the worn out ground.

Then there was a sudden crackle out of the dead silence. Both Sam and Stiles jumped a little at the sound of it. Sam quickly grabbed Stiles' hand causing him to feel that familiar electric static between the two of them. He wondered why she would do that, though didn't argue with it at all. They both looked at each other briefly then continued walking still hand-in-hand, until they reached the jackpot.

"Wow!" Stiles said.

There stood, an underground home. It had books, maps, diagrams, and flamed torches that had caused the crackle earlier. Its mystique feel to it gave the place a peculiar but somehow safe atmosphere. Like a sanctuary.

"Stiles look" Sam said pointing to the wall at the far back. The wall consisted of inscribed drawings of what seemed like werewolves, people, and much, much more. The biggest werewolf, the Alpha, had a name written underneath its picture along with a very elaborate looking plan.

"Derek" Stiles read looking at the wall.

"This isn't a cave or a tunnel…" Sam said looking at Stiles.

"It's Derek's den" he said in realization.

**So what do think Derek's plan is? Tell me what you think :)**

**Also, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :) Yup, it's not Sunday but I kinda feel like this chapter and the next are kind of a two-part thing so I was planning on uploading this chapter tonight and then the next one on Sunday if that's okay with you. Enjoy! **

Sam stood in front of the mirror examining her outfit for the day. She was wearing a floral tank top, long black leggings, and her black combat boots. It was Friday morning and she was more than eager to get to school, just not for the _school _part of it all… mostly because she'd be able to see Stiles again.

"Please be dry, please be dry, please be dry" she chanted to herself taking off the towel on her head from her morning shower. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she let her dark curls tumble over her shoulders.

She smiled to herself and then quickly read the time on the alarm clock. She grabbed her bag and her jean jacket and scurried over to Allison's room next door.

"Al, we're going to be late! Are you ready?" No answer. "Al?... Allison?" she said while knocking on her door. Still no answer. Finally, Sam opened the door only to find Allison sitting on her bed still in her pajamas. She was staring down at her comforter deep in thought.

"Anybody home in there?" Sam asked sitting across from Allison and looking at her eyes which seemed to be in a trance.

"Oh, sorry!" she said shaking out of it.

"You okay? I knocked twice and you didn't answer."

"Yeah…I mean no. I have to tell you something."

"If it's about you and Scott… I already know," she said with a painful look in her eyes, "Scott told me and Stiles."

Allison slowly nodded.

Then, Sam began to speed talk, "And I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't here for you yesterday even though I know I should have been and trust me I really wanted to be but Stiles invited me over and I couldn't say no. Anyways I just wanted to tell you-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean you were with him yesterday?" she said as a sly smile began to creep across her face.

"Yeah" she replied, not understanding where she was going with this.

"So like a date?! Oh my gosh Sam! It's a good thing you didn't come for me or else I would have told you to go back to him. What did you guys do? Okay, tell me every-"

"Hold on!" Sam said putting her hands up. "I'll tell you about that…later" she said with a small smile.

"Okay, sorry" she said smiling back apologetically.

"Anyways, what I was going to say was that the day Scott, you know… kissed Lydia-"

"I don't want to hear it. Please tell me you're not defending him?"

"No! I'm not taking sides here, alright? I just wanted to let you know that- that was the night of the full moon. His first full moon. Meaning without any help from Derek, all he had was Stiles and his own will power."

Allison looked at her best friend, torn. "Look, I" she began but then paused, "I just want to be able to trust him and for him to be able to tell me anything and everything. To be honest I knew there had to be something really significant for him to do that. It's just that when Lydia confronted me about it, it hit me really hard. She's never been that malicious towards me, it's like she was just spitting out things at me just for the sake of it."

"Well, I'll always stand by you no matter what, you know that. I just wanted you to make sure you knew the whole story before you judged anything" Sam said. Allison came over and gave Sam a huge hug, "Thank you."

Sam smiled hopeful even after they let go. "Don't thank me, I didn't do anything…Well, I have to go. You still want to stay home?"

"Yeah, I have to think this all through" she said while reaching over to her night table and throwing Sam her car keys.

"Okay, I'll see you later" she said getting up off the bed.

"Sam, thanks. Really" Allison said again.

Sam shrugged with a small grin, "No problem… but… for that therapy session, it will cost you. Cash is preferred, and if you could slip it under the door of my room that would be awesome! Thanks!" Sam exclaimed as she headed through the door.

Allison just rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

At lunch Scott and Stiles sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria with their trays of food. "She probably never wants to see me again" Scott rambled, assuming Stiles was listening but, he wasn't. He was looking over at Sam who was talking to a girl from their English class. Stiles couldn't help but still wonder why she'd grabbed his hand yesterday in the den. Maybe she does like me…, he thought. But that wouldn't make sense. Why would a beautiful girl, like Samantha Cameron, like a guy like me, he thought over.

"…and she's never going to want to talk to me again" Scott went on. Stiles looked over at her again as she ran her fingers through her hair and grinned. God, she's so beautiful. And I really want to kiss her, he thought. "Are you even listening?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Huh?" he replied looking over at him, dazed.

"Okay, so I talked to her" Sam said taking a seat across from the boys.

"What did she say?!" Scott asked anxiously.

"Well, I told her about the whole full moon thing so she'd know the whole story. She's staying home so she could think it all over though. And she doesn't hate you, don't worry."

Scott began to relax. "Miracle worker Sam" Stiles smirked.

"I try" she said. Just then Lydia walked over to their table. "Hey Sammy, I just wanted to personally congratulate you" she said smiling wide.

A confused look spread across Sam's face. Why is she talking to me? she thought. "Congratulate me for what?" she asked.

"For making the cheer team, duh," she stated, "Oh, and tell Allison I said congrats to her too" she said before turning to walk away.

Sam couldn't process this, "I know for a fact that Allison and I are on her list of people she'd want to suffocate with her pom poms. Why would she put us on the team?"

"Awesome! Congrats!" Stiles exclaimed, clearly happy that he would be seeing Sam at every one of their games in her very short cheerleading uniform.

"No, no, not awesome!" she said looking at Stiles. She quickly leaped out of her seat to go find a list of all the girls who'd made it which would surely be somewhere in the school.

Scott began to laugh, "This ought to be interesting."

The two boys finished their lunch and went to go find Sam. After circling the school they found her sitting on one of the benches by the office staring straight ahead in disbelief. "So, did you make it?" Scott asked in a mocking tone. She gave him a death glare.

"I'll take that as a hell yes!" Stiles laughed.

"It's been decided, the next time I see Lydia I'm going to kill her" she said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Stiles said.

Sam sighed, "I guess… But this isn't important right now; we have talk about the den."

They both nodded. "I say we go back and check out all the rest of the drawings me and Sam found on the wall and find out what they mean" Stiles said.

"Sure, but Allison has to come" Sam said looking at Stiles and then Scott.

"What, why?!" Scott questioned, still not ready to see Allison.

"She's right, Scott. Imagine what she'd be like if you kept the den a secret from her too."

Scott rested the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "I hate you both" he said. Sam and Stiles laughed.

* * *

Once night had fallen, Sam and Allison were on their way to meet up the boys in the woods to search the den.

"This going to be so awkward" Allison said while driving.

"Well, you do owe me for the double date, plus I'm doing this for you."

"You're right" she said nodding and taking a turn on the intersection.

"Do me a favour and just talk to him," Sam said, "You've talked to me about this whole thing already and now I think there's no other person who you can possibly talk to about Scott, other Scott."

"You're right, you're right" she repeated with a sigh.

"Just take it slow" Sam finally said.

Allison then took another turn and they made it to the entrance of the woods. Sam got out and waved to Stiles before heading to the trunk of Allison's car. Allison hesitated but then got out. "Hey Stiles" she said.

"Hey," replied. "Whoa, what are those?" he exclaimed looking at the guns in Sam's hand.

"This is called a gun. It's a weapon" she said as if she were explaining it to a child and in a sarcastic tone. She handed one to Allison.

He gave her one of his most famous facial expressions, a smirk. "Just-just be careful where you point that thing."

"I know" she said, smiled at him.

They then headed to the woods where they found Scott standing near the entrance of the den. Allison politely gave him a small smile and then tried to avoid eye contact. Scott did the same. "God, I can feel the awkward" Stiles whispered to Sam. She laughed quietly and then followed his lead until Scott grabbed his arm. "Wait" he said, as he began to use his heightened senses.

The area they were in seemed pretty quiet since only a rustle of leaves and small woodland creatures could be heard but then other noises appeared from the far distance. There were two growls, and this time everyone heard them. Sam and Allison had their guns ready while Scotthad already shifted.

It was quiet for a couple of moments before Scott finally yelled… "Now!" Sam and Allison both pulled the trigger at what seemed like Derek and Jackson in their werewolf forms. Stiles on the other hand was panicking.

"Oh, God! After how many times I tried to remind myself to reload my stupid gun" Sam exclaimed, frantically trying to pull the trigger but still no bullets came out.

Allison glanced up worriedly but then quickly shifted back to aiming for Derek. "Go!" Scott yelled to his best friend. Stiles rapidly looked over at Sam who had just smacked Jackson in the face with her empty gun. There wouldn't be much else for her to do without the proper weapon. "C'mon!" he yelled over all the commotion and grabbed her hand. They both ran towards the tunnel and jumped down. The two didn't stop running until they reached the actual den.

For a few seconds, all Stiles and Sam could possibly do was pant from their speedy getaway. Their breathing was heavy as they tried to get as much air to their lungs as possible. "I should have done something to help…You think they're going to be okay?" Sam asked once she'd caught her breath.

"We're the only ones unarmed, we couldn't have done anything. But yeah, I think they're going to be okay" he said looking at her while trying his best not to show his worried expression.

**So... Stiles and Sam are trapped... alone... together... in a small and confined amount of space... *wink,wink* *nudge, nudge***

**Tell me what you guys think is gunna go down :D Can't wait for you all to read the next chapter, you'll see why on Sunday :) Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**...I guess you could say sparks fly in this chapter...**

Not much had changed in the den since the last time Sam and Stiles visited except for a couple of chairs and books that were moved around.

Stiles looked around until he finally decided that they should search while they still could. Sam slowly agreed, still preoccupied with her worried thoughts on Allison and Scott. "I think we should start with this."

"I've seen these before… these symbols. They were in some of my dad's old books" she said looking at them.

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to have to check again to be sure" she replied while drawing some of the symbols on a sheet of loose paper she found along with a pencil.

Stiles walked over to the bookshelf and tried to look for some useful information on what Derek was up to. It was then that more gunshots were heard followed by a howl. "Yup, we're going to be stuck here for a long time" he groaned, looking up to where the battle was taking place.

"Looks that way" she said glancing up at him with a frightened expression in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Allison will be fine."

"I don't think so, I mean she's never hunted, let alone killed a wolf, on her own before."

"I'm sure Scott's number one priority is to protect her anyways" he reassured.

The two then became quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the growls and thumping sounds above. Stiles continued scanning the shelf but had no such luck on finding anything that would help them. He sighed and slid down on the floor to rest his brain. "Giving up already?" Sam teased, while quickly finishing up her drawings.

"Nope, I just couldn't find anything" he replied. "God, I'm so useless" he mumbled to himself rather loudly.

Finally finishing, Sam folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. She sat down next to him. "You're not useless. You just couldn't find anything. And if you couldn't find anything I'm pretty sure I haven't either" she sympathetically said.

"I don't believe that," he smirked, "You're pretty much amazing at everything- mini golf, school hunting even cheer. Especially cheer!"

"No I'm not. I suck at it and I hate it-"

"Yeah, what is up with that? Do you not see how awesome you are at it?"

She looked down suddenly fascinated by the floor, "Well, I took gymnastics with Allison when were younger. I use some of it for hunting but…"

"So then why do hate it so much?" he asked deeply curious.

"You know, we should really look at those books over there" she said, trying to change the topic.

"Sam…"

She looked up at him already giving in. "Do you know what 'atelophobia' is?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Atelophobia is a type of fear. It's the fear of imperfection or not being good enough."

Stiles was quiet for a second and then he finally spoke, "So you're afraid of making mistakes. Is that why you didn't want to try-out for cheerleading?"

She nodded, "But it's not just with cheer. It's with school, friends, everything."

"You know you out of all people shouldn't worry about that sort of thing."

"But I do" she said looking down at her lap.

"Why? What could have possibly caused that that?"

"I don't know. I guess sometimes I feel like my mistakes are what cause everything to go wrong, like everything's always my fault."

"Sam, everybody makes mistakes, nobody's perfect, you know that. Doing the best you possibly can should always be enough. Plus if anything goes wrong it's not the end of the world" he replied, making it seem like she had nothing to worry about.

"Well it cost me my father" she said quietly, "So it kind of was the end of my world."

Stiles looked at her in realization and tried to collect his thoughts so he could find the will to speak. "Sam… don't think like that. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I'd trained and practiced and taken everything more seriously, I could've been the one to save him," she stopped and then finally continued, "I just don't want to lose anyone else the same way I lost my dad."

Stiles shook his head, "Don't put the blame on your shoulders, okay? It wasn't you fault" he repeated.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't" he said trying to make her feel better.

"Yes it was" she repeated stubbornly.

"No. It wasn't" he finally stated. After a brief pause he spoke again, "You know I used to think the same thing too, that it was my fault my mom died. Heck, I _still _believe it. But what I do know is that it's something of the past and all I can do is move forward."

She looked up at him, "But don't you ever wonder about how things could've been if she was still here?"

"Yeah. A lot actually. But I know she'd want me to be happy with everything the way it is now and I'm pretty sure your dad would want the same."

Sam looked at Stiles in utter fascination and awe as to how he could make all her worries and fears just go away like that. He had literally just flipped her whole situation to create a resolution. His optimism was really infectious. "Stiles why are you so awesome?"

He grinned, "I don't know about that, but I try."

She gave him a sudden confused look, "What do you mean?"

Guess, I should really just say it, he thought to himself and stared at the wall ahead. "Well, sometimes I feel like I'm the one responsible for everyone, just because I can't offer the things everyone else can. Since I'm not… a werewolf… or a hunter, I have to try and find some way to pitch in and do my part in all this. But I can't. I just can't. I do literally everything I can, but in the end… I'm just Robin… So I guess I share a similar fear… Never being enough…" he said so quietly it was almost unspoken.

It was then that everything finally became clearer to Sam. The boy sitting right next to her was not just the goofball out of the bunch. He was far sadder and conflicted than anyone had often given him credit for. He tries so hard to be enough but he's vastly unappreciated. The pain that he goes through isn't even realized because he's always there for everyone else and they just don't see it. Stiles was at a far more fragile state than herself, she thought. More than anything, all she wanted to do was console him.

Stiles began to speak again. This time more rushed and with a sense of fear and panic. At this point he was trapped inside his own little world. He stared at nothing while his breathing began to quicken as thoughts of downfalls in every possible thing he could ever imagine himself doing were running wild in his head. He kept on talking, but Sam couldn't pay attention as to what he was saying because of all her sudden feelings for him that were beginning to surface all at once.

Without speaking she softly placed her hand on the side of his face causing him to abruptly stop speaking and turn to look at her. It took him a few moments to register what was going on and the fact that he had been on the verge, or if not, having a panic attack. And so, it had been Sam's simple gesture that had brought him back to a sense of calmness and ease.

He looked into her thoughtful eyes and then, in just seconds, her lips finally met his. Chills went down his spine as he felt nervous, scared and excited all at once. His stomach was doing somersaults but for all the right reasons because kissing her felt so right.

After a few moments they both pulled away from the kiss. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she saw the redness Stiles' cheeks had along with his surprised expression. It was then that she tried to find the courage to speak. "Stiles don't think of yourself as just the human, or the class clown, or the guy who sits on the bench for every lacrosse game because to me you're the most brave, loyal, smart, and loving person I know."

A smile spread across his face and both Sam and Stiles knew exactly how they were feeling. With that, he couldn't help himself but pull back in. His lips softly brushed against hers before finally pressing into another kiss.

**About time, huh?! More cute and romantic parts of the story will surely be coming your way :) **

**Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you think, or to leave a comment, a suggestion, etc. :)**

**Also want to say thanks for all the feedback/reviews and stuff, it really means a lot xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone is doing well and I hope you like this chapter!**

After all that had happened the other night, everyone had somehow seemed to make it out okay, especially Sam and Stiles. It didn't take them too long to finally meet up with Scott and Allison who, thank the heavens, were okay as well. In the end, Derek and Jackson had actually run off once they realized Allison was about to start using wolfsbane bullets.

Though once reunited, Scott and Allison were more than persistent with all the questions as to why their best friends were constantly smiling to one another and looking bashful. Both Sam and Stiles wouldn't answer.

On another note, Allison did seem to be more accepting of Scott and had actually planned to talk to him the next day when they were both well rested from previous night's werewolf brawl. That left Sam and Stiles for a day to themselves and they were more than excited to have it, even though they'd have to look up those symbols they had found.

Stiles was driving over to Sam's house since she'd told him he could come over since she had finally finished moving in and unpacking. He was still pretty chipper after last night's events and had, more than anything, just wanted to see Sam. Well, and kiss her again.

Once he finally reached her house, he got out of his Jeep and began striding up the stoned walkway. Then, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, a white and grey dog came charging out of the house and pinned Stiles down on the cold, hard ground. The dog snarled at him showing his fine white teeth that were just inches from his face. "Oh dear god, what sharp teeth you have" Stiles said, terrified.

"Kota!" Sam exclaimed, running out the front door, "Get off of him!" She quickly picked him up off the poor boy and helped Stiles to his feet.

"Is-is he yours?" Stiles shakily asked, still eyeing the Siberian Husky.

"Yeah" she said, with the dog in her arms. Its icy blue eyes were still staring at Stiles. "He's really… protective."

"Trust me, I believe you. I just experienced it firsthand."

"I'm really sorry" she said apologetically. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it" he said smiling at Sam, and then glancing at Kota again. "He's actually kind of cute" he said, reaching his hand out to pet the dog. Kota growled at his attempt to touch him.

"Oh my God" Stiles said, hurriedly bringing his hand back to his side.

"Kota, stop. He's nice, okay?" she said, looking at Kota right in the eyes. He let out a soft whimper and leaped out of her grasp, heading back towards the house.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to you" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah" he nodded, still a bit shaken up.

Stiles followed Sam's lead to the house and into the kitchen where a woman with black wavy hair and the same light caramel skin as Sam's came rushing towards them- well toward Stiles to be exact. "Oh my goodness, are you okay honey?" she asked checking his face and arms for any potential damage.

"Oh God" Sam shuddered, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he said a little alarmed, with a smile on his face from the sudden rush of concern from the women.

"Stiles this is my mom. Mom, Stiles" Sam muttered.

"So this is the infamous Stiles that Sam's been rambling on and on about" said another girl as she entered the kitchen, Kota now in her arms. Her chocolate brown eyes danced with excitement. She looked like she was in her early twenties or so.

"Not you too, Abigail" Sam said, looking mortified. Stiles couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else at her flushed face. Behind it all though, Stiles was extremely surprised and excited that Sam had been talking about him.

"Well, as fun as it is to play 'who can embarrass Sam the best', we got to go" she said slowly pushing Stiles towards the doorway.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Mrs. Cameron said.

Both Sam and Stiles looked at each other and then back at her. "School project" they both simultaneously said.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything" she said.

"Nice to meet you again Stiles" Abigail said as the two began descending up the large wooden staircase. Sam shot her sister a glare before heading up.

"You too" Stiles called down as they made it to the second floor. They both reached Sam's room and she hurriedly closed the door and sighed at her earlier embarrassment.

"Not so fun being at the other end of the rope, now is it?" Stiles mischievously grinned.

"If you forget what just happened downstairs, I'll forget what happened at your place" she offered.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Deal" he smirked and slowly stepped toward her.

They stood frozen for a moment. Sam studied the zipper of his jacket before raising her eyes to his. Stiles softly pushed a stray curl away from her face and looked down at Sam's lips, wanting to taste them again, more than anything. Sam looked up at him, studying all his facial features until her eyes finally reached his lips. With intent in his eyes; he leaned down and met her lips with the sudden adrenaline trumping his nervousness. Sam closed her eyes and felt his warm lips move against hers while his hands slowly found their way to her hips, pulling her in tighter.

When they pulled away, Sam noticed the sly smile on Stiles' face as well as the bright copper speckles in his eyes that seemed to be shining. As corny as it probably sounded, she was getting lost in them and she needed to come back down to earth. "You know, kissing me isn't going to get you out of looking up those symbols" she said smiling.

"Damn. Well you never know unless you try, right?" he replied.

She grinned and forced herself back. She didn't lose eye contact with him as she walked over to the huge box placed by her bed. "Okay" she began as she sat on her bed. Stiles followed. "So, I found this book that could help us translate or at least help us understand what those symbols are" she said holding up a medium-sized archaic looking book. The front cover was worn out though you could still make out the different weapons and claw marks that were placed all over it along with the title, _Loup-Garou et Chasseur_. "It says 'Werewolf and Hunter'" she translated while handing it to him.

He lifted up the worn out book and flipped through it. Instantly, he noticed that many pages had been ripped out. Stiles was just about to tell Sam, but when he glanced up to look at her he abruptly stopped. Sam was absentmindedly twirling one of her curls around her finger while looking at some other book that had been in the box. This was one of Sam's quirks that Stiles had just picked up on and by the looks of it; it was as if he'd gone completely brain-dead. He quickly shook his head, not wanting to look like a complete idiot in front of her. "Some of the pages are missing" he finally said.

"Really?" Sam questioned surprised. She took out her drawings that she'd made in the den and handed them to him.

He nodded. Stiles turned the pages again hoping that some of the pictures would match. "Hey! I found one" he said happily, "It kind of looks like something off our biology textbook."

"Yeah, your right" she said, her confused look matching Stiles'.

**Haha, I had waaaaaayyyyyy too much fun writing the whole Stiles and Kota scene :P**

**Anyways, don't forget to tell me what you think, or to leave a comment, a suggestion, etc. :)**

**Next chapter will be up next Sunday :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya :) So, now that Stiles and Sam are a couple now... it's time for the real fun to begin! Enjoy xx**

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know_

Allison hummed while reciting the lyrics to Colbie Caillat's 'Bubbly' in her head.

_That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

She was at her locker getting her things for first period. It was a bright, beautiful day and it just so happened that her emotions matched. Just as she closed her locker door Scott appeared. She would think by now that her heart wouldn't go as frantic when he was around, but she was wrong.

"Hey" Scott said sweetly as he pulled her in for a kiss. Yes, both Scott and Allison had made up after the whole Lydia incident and they had set aside their anger in return for understanding. The final promise they had both made was to trust and be open with each other no matter what the cost, because without it they knew their relationship would flop. Their past experiences together had most defiantly proven that.

"Hey" she replied smiling wide, after their embrace.

"Ready to go to class?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yup" she said. With that he wrapped his arm around her waist and they were off. They walked through the loud and crowded hallway, passing by many students. Just as they turned the corner Allison spotted her best friend, "Oh there's Sammy." Scott turned to look.

Sam was by her locker getting her books and whatnot when, none other than, Stiles was walking by.

Scott gave Allison a sly smile. It took some time for her to understand what his expression suggested. "C'mon, we can't spy on them" she said giving him a shocked look.

He offered her a different perspective, "Don't think of it as spying. We'd just be… watching… from a distance."

She chuckled and then thought about it. Since there was no way of getting Sam to truly spill the info on her and Stiles, this was the only way she could venture an answer once and for all. "…Okay, okay!" she said giving in with a huge grin. They both hid by the corridor and kept their eyes glued on their best friends.

Once Stiles finally reached Sam he stood behind her and covered her eyes with his two hands. "Awww, they're so cute" Allison mused grinning while Scott smiled. Stiles began to speak to her but because of the rowdy students, Allison and Scott couldn't quite hear.

Sam grinned and replied. When Stiles pulled his hands away Sam turned to look at him. A dorky smile spread across his face as she leaned against her locker and smiled back, revealing her dimples. Allison could see Sam's bright golden eyes shining more than ever. She looked truly happy, and for that, Allison was too. She deserves it, Al thought. After everything her friend had gone through that she didn't deserve, this was the one thing she did.

Sam and Stiles talked some more, their smiles never infinitely leaving their faces. Then out of nowhere Sam leaned up and gave Stiles a kiss. Both Scott's and Allison's eyes went wide and their mouths hung open. Scott even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

After that surprise, Sam closed her locker door and the two began walking down the hallway, their fingers intertwined.

"You-you saw that too right?!" Allison squealed.

"Yup" Scott replied, "They've got a whole lot of explaining to do."

* * *

As the dark eerie night prevailed to invade the night sky, the large crescent moon began to rise. Sam had just come out the back door of her empty house. Mrs. Cameron and Abigail had both taken late shifts at the hospital, so what better time to get in some hunting practice with Allison.

Sam locked the door behind her while holding her bag of weapons securely. She walked into Allison's parked car and put her bag in the back seat. "So spill" Allison said while pulling out of Sam's driveway and onto the vacant street.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"You and Stiles!" she squealed, "Scott and I saw you two love birds in the hallway this morning."

"Oh. I was right then. I thought I saw you guys" she said rolling the window down, the cool breeze quickly entering the vehicle.

Allison looked embarrassed but then seamlessly transitioned back to be being ecstatic. "Well, you have to admit there was no other way to find out that my best friend has a boyfriend!"

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"How is it possible that you're reaction was worse than when my mom found out?" she said while unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face.

Allison laughed, "Just playing my role in all this."

"And what exactly- Allison look out!" Sam shouted the same time Allison's eyes widened. She franticly slammed on the breaks, her face filled with fear.

After gathering up some courage the girls both looked through the windshield to find Derek growling back at them. His fangs glinted in the moonlight and his red eyes glowed viciously.

"Turn! Turn the car around!" Sam shouted. The second the words came out of her mouth, Allison rapidly turned the steering wheel sending the car barreling down the road in the opposite direction. "I thought you guys took care of them?!" Sam exclaimed, still shocked.

"I thought we did!" Allison replied flustered.

Sam quickly rolled up her window but just as she did she saw another wolf running alongside them. Jackson. "Oh that's not good" she muttered.

"What?! What is it?!" Allison asked shakily.

"Uh nothing! Don't worry about it" Sam quickly breathed, not wanting to startle her anymore than she already was.

"Sam?!" Allison exclaimed distraughtly while taking a turn. She'd been gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Sam didn't answer; instead she squeezed her eyes shut and racked her brain for something, anything that could help them in their dire situation. Then it hit her. "Allison? Have you ever played Mario Kart?" she asked.

"Really Sam? I don't think now's the time-"

"So you haven't?" she said disappointingly.

"No, I have! But we're kind of-"

"Good!" she cut her off, "You're Mario and I'm Luigi!" With that, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out a rifle from her bag in the back seat.

Slowly, Allison understood where she was going with this. She quickly gripped Sam's arm, "No way! You are NOT doing this. You could die- do you understand that?! YOU COULD DIE!"

"Just trust me, okay! Keep your eyes on the road!" she yelled. She brought her hands up and opened the car's sunroof. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but once she did, she spotted her two targets. Gotcha, she thought as her curls swayed wildly in the rushing wind. She moved her hair away from her face and aimed her rifle towards Jackson first.

In a short amount of seconds after the gunshot, he abruptly dropped to the concrete. He gripped his arm as black goo seeped down from his forearm and down his designer shirt. Derek on the other hand ignored his beta and began running faster. Sam pulled the trigger missing Derek by about an inch. Crap, she mumbled and tried again. The bullet went flying and hit Derek's leg. Soon, he flipped over as his leg gave out. He lay on the road aching in pain.

Around this time, Jackson had slowly begun running after them again, though because of his previous hit, he was slower than usual. Sam took this to her advantage and shot his leg. In seconds, he fell over and howled in pain.

Sam went back down in the car and took her seat. "Okay, they're down for now. Where are we going?"

"The closest thing to us right now is Scott's house" Allison replied, thankful that Sam was unharmed. But, the two werewolves hadn't given up just yet.

* * *

"Alright, this is the last question" Stiles began to say, "This one's easy. Which has a higher charge Ammonia or Ammonium?" Scott and Stiles were studying at Scott's place for their chemistry test which was scheduled for the next day. Mr. Harris was their teacher and based on their previous history with him, it was a given that the test would be brutal.

Scott played with his pencil while he thought. "…Allison."

"Dude, really! C'mon as much as I'd like Sam to be the answer-"

"No, Allison" Scott said as he got up off his chair and rushed over to his window. Two familiar heart beats thumped loud and frantically in his ears. A silver car pulled up in front of his house and just like that he recognized one of the heartbeats to be Allison's. The other had to belong to Sam.

Dropping his chemistry textbook on the bed, Stiles finally caved in and went over to Scott. Through the window the two saw the girls barreling out of the car and running wildly up the driveway. Scott and Stiles both looked at each other for a split second and then sprinted down the stairs.

At this point, the girls were banging on the front door deliriously while shouting for Scott to open it. Just as the boys cracked the door open Sam and Allison both came busting in, sending Scott and Stiles tumbling to the floor. The girls turned all the dials, locking the front door completely shut and then they raced over to the closest windows and closed that as well.

Once they had finally stopped, the boys were just about getting up off the floor. "Quick! Everybody under the window!" Allison exclaimed breathless. Just like that, Scott grabbed Allison's hand while Stiles grabbed Sam's and all four of them ducked under the window in the living room. Sam noticed Stiles looking at her with worry clearly set in his eyes. "I'm fine" she whispered to him though he didn't seem to believe it.

A few minutes anxiously ticked by and Scott couldn't take it anymore. He crept up above the window sill and saw Derek and Jackson pacing back and forth on the front lawn. It took a while but they finally began to turn back. "They're gone" Scott whispered surprised. Everyone came up just as the two werewolves had disappeared into the clear night.

**Shoutout to Colbie Caillat! She's one of those artists who's songs I can listen to on repeat. Oh, and**** I hope you liked the 'hallway' scene and 'car chase' scene as much as I did! **

**Feel free to tell me what you think, or to leave a comment, a suggestion, etc. :D**

**Also want to say thanks again for the feedback/reviews and stuff :) Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Hope everyone is doing well and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Just as the next day rolled around, it didn't take too long for the last period bell to finally end. Students quickly fled their classrooms buzzing from the excitement of the upcoming lacrosse game scheduled that night.

"…yeah so the pages were missing. So we need to find another copy of that book" Stiles finished saying. Scott, Allison, Stiles and Sam were all gathered around Scott's locker while Stiles had just explained their whole 'symbol' dilemma. Both Stiles and Sam hadn't had the chance to showcase their finding before due to everything else that had been going on in their lives.

"So then why don't we just get another copy?" Allison asked perplexed.

"It's not that simple. The book's like … ancient" Sam replied.

"How ancient?" Scott asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"We're talking 18th century ancient" Stiles stated.

Just as Scott's and Allison's faces fell with disappointment the people in the hallway began to separate as if it were the Red Sea parting or something. The four teens snapped their heads around only to see Jackson walking through the hall with his arm around Lydia's waist. Just as he passed them by he shot them a menacing grin while Lydia looked cool and collected. The four of them glared at him.

Not only had Jackson tried to kill the girls the other night, but even through all this, he had somehow gotten back together with Lydia. This meant she was automatically in danger.

* * *

The time had finally come, and the lacrosse match was very near. All the girls in the change room were excited and jumpy for their upcoming performance before the game. Sam and Allison walked passed their now fellow cheer members as they continued talking and giggling- doing normal teenage girl things- and hated them a little. Everything they were doing was a reminder as to how Sam's and Allison's lives had become anything but normal.

After reaching their lockers, Lydia hurriedly came up to them. "There you two are! I've got your uniforms" she said just a little too happily. She waved the red and white clothing items in front of them until Sam finally did the honors of taking it first. Allison stood by her awkwardly not speaking to Lydia on account of their last fight in the very place they were in.

"I think it's missing a little fabric, don't you?" Sam stated holding up the short top and skirt.

"They'll fit perfectly. Trust me" Lydia said surely with a smirk.

Lydia brought Allison's uniform up to her until she took them in her hands. "Also, I want to say sorry, to both of you, for the way I lashed out at last week. It was the whole Jackson breaking up with me and the pressure- just… I'm sorry" she ended with a desperate look. Neither of the girls had ever thought she was the type to apologize.

Allison looked at her long and hard before finally speaking up. "Its okay" she said sincerely while Sam slowly nodded.

Oddly enough, Sam saw a look of disappoint flash in Lydia's eyes but then it quickly changed to excitement. "Good!" she exclaimed as she gave them matching red and white bows and walked away with a little too much pep in her step.

Sam began changing but not before giving Allison a weirded-out look. Once they were finally done they both examined each other from head to toe. "Yup, there's defiantly fabric missing" Sam said as she looked down at the very, very short skirt and top that revealed her midriff and belly button.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see the whole downside to my idea now" Allison replied as she looked down at her equally revealing attire.

"A little late there Allison" she said and tied the bow around her ponytail. Allison did the same.

They followed the others out of the locker room but, just as they entered the hallway they bumped into the boys who were all suited up for their match. "Great, just perfect" Sam muttered sarcastically as Allison looked down and tried to hide her face with one of her hands.

"Whoa! You guys look…" Scott began with a smirk, at a loss of words.

"Hot. I think the adjective you're looking for is _hot_" Stiles finished, aroused. Sam playfully rolled her eyes while Allison's face went pink.

* * *

As the game came to a close the Beacon Hills Cyclones beat the Riverside Mountain Hawks nine to five. The crowd went wild as the referee blew the final whistle signaling the end of the game. The fans on the bleachers rushed onto the field congratulating the players on their victory while Sam and Allison went to go find Scott and Stiles.

"You guys won!" Sam exclaimed once she found Stiles.

"And you're routine was perfect!" he exclaimed back, just as ecstatic. But before she could make an objection Stiles threw his arms around her in a huge hug and lifted her off the ground.

Scott and Allison watched them with the biggest grins on their faces. "Awww" Scott teased once Stiles put Sam down.

"Yeah, yeah we're adorable" Stiles said giving Scott a playful glare.

"Good game McCall" Jackson said as he entered their little circle. His arm was protectively around Lydia again.

"Thanks" Scott replied sternly. Everyone went stiff at the sudden shift in the atmosphere, especially Sam and Allison. The girls thought back to last night and how he was trying to kill them. Stiles gripped Sam's waist tighter.

"Me and Lydia were just going to head over to the diner a few blocks from here to celebrate. You guys want to join us?" Jackson asked eyeing the girls. Sam looked at him suspiciously, not sure what kind of game he was playing.

Scott began to get the same feeling as he looked at the boy long and hard. Scott didn't want to go celebrate with Jackson as much as the next person, but then again he also wanted to make sure Lydia was out of harm's way –meaning looked after even when Jackson was there. So, with that thought in mind he finally answered, "Sure, whatever. We'll meet you guys there" while still aggravated by Jackson's presence. Soon after then, the couple walked away.

"Surely that was a sign of an impending apocalypse" Sam stated, breaking the silence.

"Why would he ask us all to come join them the night after he tried to kill you guys?" Scott muttered.

"Only one way to find out" Stiles said, glowering.

* * *

The drive over to the diner was quick though the minutes somehow ticked by very, very slowly once the gang had actually arrived. Scott, Allison, Sam, Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson were all sitting in a booth in the far left of the diner. Lydia was practically speed-talking about something irrelevant while Jackson looked at everyone around the table alertly.

"…Oh my god! That reminds me of the time Jackson and I first met" Lydia said excitedly as she stirred her strawberry milkshake with her straw. And just like that, the awkwardness had turned to boredom. Everyone let out a brief sigh.

Sam felt someone's eyes on her so she quickly glanced up only to find Jackson watching her and Allison intently. Stiles felt Sam's body stiffen so he laced his fingers with hers under the table. Sam gave him a small secretive smile and leaned towards him, feeling a sense of radiating warmth. She smelled an assortment of scents like soap, cinnamon, wood and cutely enough sweets that his body gave off, which she found extremely soothing and attractive.

What the hell is Jackson's deal? Sam then asked herself. If he's going to taunt us like this then when was he going to finally reveal the real answer as to why he'd asked them to tag along on this date?

"…and then I turned him down the first time" Lydia said, laughing at the old memory.

"I still remember that. It felt like-like being shot… with a bullet to the arm and leg" Jackson said, finally dropping the bomb. Lydia gave him an odd look but then quickly accepted his description. Scott and Stiles, on the other hand, exchanged confused glances. Sam sat up just as Jackson gave her a cold smolder as if to initiate that he had begun the war.

"Interesting analogy" Allison said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It must have hurt. A lot" Sam said, getting aggravated.

"Well, it did at first… but I healed" he retorted with a sly smile. "Let's hope Lydia-" he paused to add emphasis that he clearly wasn't talking about his girlfriend, "Won't do that again." Lydia gave him a smirk and nodded, oblivious to the 'actual' conversation going on.

"Try not provoking it in the future" Stiles offered, finally understanding everything. Protecting Sam was second nature to him at this point. Instinct, really.

"We're taking it one day at a time" he said looking at Stiles and then giving Lydia a plastic smile. She grinned and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you are" Scott added annoyed. Jackson rolled his eyes.

Tensions were building and everyone felt the air thicken. Apparently Lydia had too (even though she had no clue why) because she had begun to propose that they end their 'oh-so glorious triple date.' "Well, this was fun" she said expressionless.

"Hardly" Stiles mumbled.

Everyone followed Lydia's lead as they began to get up and leave. In the parking lot, everyone drifted off in couples as they headed toward their designated vehicles after awkwardly saying their goodbyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jackson saw Scott open his car door and begin to get in but before he did Jackson decided a threat was necessary to end the night off. "You know this isn't over, McCall. And I'm not giving Lydia back until you give us what we want" Jackson said in a slow chilling tone that only Scott was able to hear.

Scott turned his head slightly though he heard the message loud and clear.

***Sigh* Not gunna lie, I kinda feel bad for making Sam endure yet another horrible date :s**

**Anyways, don't forget to tell me what you think, or to leave a comment, a suggestion, etc. They're always greatly appreciated and they really do help me continue to write :)**

**Love you all and 'til next time I leave you with a kiss *mwah*!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far. Here's the next chapter :)**

_9:50 AM_

_From: Scott_

_To: Allison, Sam, Stiles_

_We all need to talk. Meet me in the library at lunch. _

That was the text Sam read on her phone as she walked through the hallway and into the library. She quickly spotted Scott, Stiles and Allison and walked over to their table.

"-he wants something" Scott finished saying to everyone.

"Jackson?" Sam asked taking a seat next to Stiles.

"How'd you guess?" Stiles replied.

"Before we left yesterday he said that he wasn't 'giving Lydia back' until we gave, both him and Derek, what they want" Scott repeated for Sam. She slowly nodded and glanced around the table. Scott looked exasperated while Stiles and Allison looked deep in thought.

"Why would they use Lydia as bait though?" Sam asked.

"Probably because they know we'd automatically try to save her since she's an innocent and she's in a vulnerable position right now" Stiles answered.

"Right, since she didn't turn or die from the bite" Allison stated. Scott agreed.

"Wait, but that still doesn't explain why they keep attacking us?" Stiles added.

"Maybe they're just doing it to scare us into giving them what they want" Scott offered.

"But I'm not sure they keep attacking _us_ really, it's more me and Allison" Sam said and looked at her best friend.

Everyone went quiet at Sam's last statement. Now that they thought about it, it was true. The date at the mini golf put, Jackson's menacing looks towards them, and then there was Lydia. Since they had Lydia 'held captive', in the beginning it was her that'd tried to personally destroy Sam at the cheer try-outs and break Scott and Allison up purposefully. Why? There was only one answer as for why. Derek and Jackson had wanted to get to Sam and Allison and break them from the inside out. And what better way to do it than with the most popular girl in school and their fellow 'friend.' Plus the cherry on top was Jackson getting back together with her just so that they all knew Derek and Jackson meant business.

"I guess that's the best possible theory we can come up with…" Allison said breaking the silence. Stiles still remained quiet as he looked over at Sam who didn't look the least bit frightened. Instead, she was twirling one of her curls around her finger. How could she not be scared? he asked himself.

"Why? Why would they want you?" Scott asked looking at Allison.

"Believe it or not, I think the symbols might be able to answer that" Stiles finally spoke.

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Think about it. We found the symbols on the wall of the den about the same time this all started, right?"

"Right" Sam said.

"So then the answer has to lie somewhere in the symbols" Stiles stated, "It's our only hope." They all thought about it for a second. It did seem like the only answer at this point.

"Make sense, but what about all those missing pages in the book? We need that book to figure out what the symbols are?" Allison asked.

"Crap" Stiles muttered in realization and quickly began to think hard. There had to be someplace where they could get another copy of _Loup-Garou et Chasseur_ somewhere… "Wait! What about that library Mr. Harris always tells us to go to" Stiles blurted out.

"Wha-" Scott began to ask.

"You know the one he tells everyone in class to go get information from instead of getting it online for our chemistry reports, but no one ever listens. He said they have all sorts of information on really old things."

The bell went off signaling the end of lunch. Mostly everyone in the library began to get up and leave to get to their next class. The group began to do the same. "That could work" Scott said hopeful, "I'll go during my free period. And meet you guys after school." Allison, Stiles, and Sam all nodded. As they left the library they parted ways, Allison and Scott began walking off towards their history class while Sam and Stiles went to biology.

Stiles was silent again as him and Sam walked through the hall. "You okay?" Sam asked him.

He looked at her wide eyed and innocent. "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam raised her eyebrow slightly and gave him a disapproving look. "I don't know? You tell me."

Stiles was, by far, the best at covering up his tracks when it came down to matters affecting himself. He was always watching out for everyone else after all. But he quickly realized he wouldn't be that successful in this scenario. He looked into her golden eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her, so he decided to tell her the truth. "Sam, you know I'm going to protect you from them no matter what, right?" he said.

She looked down at the floor disappointedly, "Yeah, I had a feeling you would."

"Look, I don't care if you're a hunter or if you've killed a pack of werewolves before or if you have a thousand gazillion guns laced with wolfsbane in your basement that could easily take down Derek and Jackson. I'll _always_ protect you."

She looked back up at him. "I know."

Stiles began to talk again but she cut him off. "But Stiles, you're still an innocent, just like Lydia, which means it's my responsibility to protect you along with everyone else."

His face hardened while his brain went into overdrive as he thought up a list of different reasons to make her want to change her mind. His ADHD kicking in. "But Sam, they've already tried to hurt you before and every time they do it, it gets increasingly more dangerous. What's stopping them from going even further now, huh? C'mon, just think about it. I'd make sure that you'd be so far beyond their reach that neither of them, especially Jackson, would ever bother you again. With me around you'd be really safe, I bet you'd never even get a paper cut ever again. Sam, I'm the guy in the relationship, let me protect you…" he trailed off.

There was no use objecting since she knew for certain that Stiles would always be there for her. Plus the puppy dog look he had played out on his face was taking a huge toll on her. She sighed and gave him a look as if to say she was giving in. "Yes!" Stiles exclaimed and gave her a peck on the cheek. "God, I love how I can do that" he said grinning.

"Do what?" she asked with a small smile.

"Make you change your mind" he replied all proud of himself.

"Careful Stiles… '_With great power comes great responsibility'_" she said, quoting the famous line from Spider-Man with a sly expression.

He laughed, "Noted."

* * *

"I can't believe we're breaking into a library" Allison said.

As it turned out, when Scott had gone to the library, the old librarian said they didn't have the book. Though Scott had said it was as if the old man had rehearsed all that he was telling him. Suspicious of this, thankfully Scott became persistent. He asked if any other library or any place in Beacon Hills carried the book. But the old man just shook his head and kept telling him to get out of the library since he was creating a 'disturbance' even though the handful of people actually there didn't look their way once. 'Derek and Jackson probably threatened him to not say any information' was what Scott ultimately concluded. Their scents were still lingering in the air of the broken down place, after all. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah this is an all new low for us" Stiles said, flashlight in hand.

"Well, let's get the book and get out of here" Scott said. The four of them walked around to the back of the building in the darkness. Through the dim light coming from the window they saw the old man shuffling things around in his office. It looked like he was about to lock up for the day.

"How are we going to get in?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked around the area for some inspiration. "Okay, I got it. Allison, Sam and I go to the front and distract him while Scott uses his super human strength to break down the door. When the librarian hears this then Allison or Sam will use their tranquilizer gun on him. That buys us enough time to, not only get in, but also get the book, and come back out safely. Alright?! Teamwork!" Stiles exclaimed getting excited by his master plan.

"…Or Sam could just use the doorknob" Allison said. The boys turned around to see Sam smiling back at them while she stood by the open door.

"…That could work too" Stiles slowly stated. Scott and Allison walked in quietly laughing at Stiles' expression. Stiles began to follow.

"Maybe next time" Sam smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes jokingly.

Once inside, they were all very careful not to create any noise as they tiptoed around the main floor and up the stairs.

"The French books are on the second floor" Stiles whispered. Everyone now followed his lead as they reached the second floor and glanced around squinting their eyes in the pitch-black room. Stiles and Scott turned their flashlights on and they all quickly began searching for what they came looking for.

The group prayed that the old librarian was hard of hearing as they went to work. Books after books came off the shelf, and pages after pages were flipped, but the archaic book still was nowhere to be found. "Wait, is it this?" Scott whispered. He gripped his flashlight loosely and directed it towards the book he had found, but not before shining the light right into Stiles' eyes accidently.

"Jeez!" Stiles exclaimed as he dropped a rather heavy book on his foot. "Ow!" he yelped.

And just like that, the teenagers noticed the shuffling stop abruptly downstairs. The sound of footsteps began to advance towards them. Allison went numb with fear as Scott dragged her into the nearby washroom. Sam rapidly grabbed Stiles by the arm and led him to one of the tall bookshelves at the far back. She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Hello?" the old man asked once he entered the room. He turned the lights on revealing the alerted expression on his old, worn out face. Stiles' eyes widened but he kept them locked on Sam so he wouldn't have any more outbursts from his previous pain.

The old man began walking down the aisle, checking each one by one. Stiles knew that it would only be some time until the man reached their bookshelf. With this is mind, he took Sam's hand in his just as she moved it away from his mouth. He kept his gaze on her and then quickly looked over to the other bookshelf to their right. She followed his eyes and understood what he was trying to tell her. With that, just as the man turned to look in the aisle to the left of him, they quietly scurried over to the next bookshelf in the opposite direction. The creaky floorboards were certainly not playing in their favour. It was as if they were playing an endless game of stop and go, they both thought. They did this, 'jumping' bookshelves and avoiding the man, all the way up until they were close enough to run towards the door and down the stairs.

After finally reaching the door and swinging it open to lead them outside, they saw Allison pacing back and forth nervously. "Oh good, you guys made it out!" she said and released a huge sigh of relief.

"Wait, how did you get out?" Sam asked her trying to catch her breath, "I thought you and Scott ran into the washroom?"

"We did. Luckily there was a huge vent in there that we went through. Scott's still inside though, he figured he'd check the office if the book was there."

"A vent? Why didn't I think of that?" Stiles asked himself, aloud.

Just then, Scott came running through the door and jogged toward them. "I got it! I got it! I think he might be coming after us though" Scott told them, with the book under his arm.

They all looked around at each other. Not wanting to attract any more attention to their semi-breaking and entering crime, they piled into Stiles' Jeep and booked.

***insert the most humongous sigh here* Between studying for exams, editing this chapter, and just life in general, it's been a HUGE juggling act but I'm glad I got this done in time!**

**So... any thoughts? **

**Love you all and thanks again for everything :***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovelies! You're in for a cheeky chapter this week... Enjoy xx **

The sun was still up in the sky just as the day had turned into the afternoon in Beacon Hills. Sam was walking home from cheer due to the fact that Stiles had a later lacrosse practice so he couldn't drive her home. But she didn't mind. She actually needed the walk to rethink all that was scheduled to happen later on that day.

After finally getting_ Loup-Garou et Chasseur_, the four of them had decided that Scott and Stiles would decode as much of the symbols as they could after their lacrosse practice while Allison and Sam kept an eye on Lydia after cheer. Hopefully that would keep Lydia away from Jackson for now and it would also make it seem as though none of them knew what was actually going on. That would give the group the upper hand. Let's just hope this all ends well, she thought as she finally saw her house up ahead.

Once Sam had opened her front door and made her way in, she was greeted by Kota. His silver shiny coat was gleaming as he wagged his tail and licked Sam's hand, happy for her to be home. "Missed you too, boy" she said beaming as she stroke his fur. "Mom I'm home!"

"In here, Sam!" Mrs. Cameron called back.

With that, Sam followed the sound of her mother's voice and made her way into the kitchen. It was there that her mother and Mrs. McCall were drinking coffee before they headed off to the hospital along with Abigail, for their working shifts.

Sam took a seat at one of the tall stools by the marble island. "Hi Mrs. McCall" she said smiling at the women.

"Hi Sammy, how you doing?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good, good. How's school? Scott being nice to you?"

"Yes" she said with a chuckle as Abigail entered the room.

"Make some new friends?" she asked as she poured some sugar into her cup.

"You could say that" Abby said teasingly. Sam shot her sister a glare.

"Something tells me this involves a boy" Mrs. McCall began as she looked over at Mrs. Cameron, "What, with a beautiful face like that." Sam gave Scott's mom a shy smile for the complement. "What's his name?" she asked before taking a sip from her coffee.

"Stiles" Abigail sang like a little school girl. She looked over at her sister happily.

Scott's mom choked a little. "Stilinski?"

Sam's lips formed a smile at the thought of him, "Yeah."

"We met him last week. He's adorable" Sam's mom said taking a sip from her cup. Both Sam and Abigail laughed.

"Yeah, he's adorable alright. Just a little… hyperactive" Mrs. McCall began, but then looked over at Sam, "But he's also very loyal, charming, sweet, and loving."

Sam beamed at the women but then quickly noticed the time as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I better get going," she announced getting up, "I'm going to Allison's later. We're just gunna to be hanging out."

"Alright, sweetheart" Mrs. Cameron said as Sam made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Once in her bedroom, Sam dropped her bag by her desk and took her jacket off. She glanced around her room with disapproving eyes. Her bed was made and her books and whatnot were pretty much organized, but her room was still not up to her usual standards. Articles of clothing were flung and spread out everywhere from the morning of. A shirt loosely hung over a picture of her and Allison, a pair of jeans were lying next to a jewelry box her mom and dad had given her when she was younger, and so on and so forth. Not only is my life getting messier but my room is too, she thought to herself as she let out a sigh.

Suddenly, a sound came from the large bay window near her bed. Sam froze. She waited to see if the sound would be heard again.

... _Thump_ … _Thu_-

At this point she was fully alerted. Not taking any chances, she crept over to her dresser drawer and took out a dagger she had hidden deep beneath her clothes. She ran over to the side of her window to hide and waited for the intruder to make their way up. A few moments passed and the person had just begun opening the window and making their way in. That was when Sam forcefully grabbed them and pinned them against the floor, dagger in hand.

"OH MY GOD! Kota, please don't eat me!" the boy exclaimed with his eyes closed.

"Oh my god, Stiles?!" Sam said looking down at his terrified face. She quickly moved the dagger away from his throat.

He opened his eyes to see Sam looking back at him, "Sammy?!"

"No, Kota" she said sarcastically and then began to laugh, "Were you trying to scare me?"

"I wasn't, I swear" he said grinning.

"Then why'd you come through my window?"

"It seemed more fun… in my head" he said eyeing the dagger in Sam's other hand. "But hey, it's good that you know the standard procedure if anyone else were to break in through your window."

"Good point. Alright, well I better get off you before I crush your rib cage anymore than I already did" she said, slowly getting up off of him.

"No, it's cool. I'm perfectly happy with the position we're in" he stated with a smirk. She gave him a playful smirk back while getting up and helping him to his feet. Once finally upright, Stiles opened his mouth to say something but then deliberately shut it. A nervous expression played out on his face as he looked passed Sammy.

"What's the matter?" she asked, confusedly. Following his gaze, Sam turned around to look down on the floor behind her. Kota was just trotting in with a black leash in his mouth, his bared canines showing in the process. He dropped the leash on the floor between him and Sam and then his icy blue eyes made direct contact with Stiles. Kota let out a low growl in his direction and then began leaving the room but not before looking over at Stiles again one last time.

Sam went on to pick up the leash off the floor while Stiles exhaled. "My life flashed vividly before my eyes right then and there" he said dramatically.

"I think he's finally getting used to you" she said with a smile.

"Either that or he's planning my death to occur when you're not present. Did you not see the part where he looked at me like I was his next meal?"

Sam began picking up some clothes off the floor. "Don't worry. It's probably because I didn't take him for his walk earlier today. I spent the whole morning ripping my room apart trying to find that stupid leash, hence the reason why my room's in shambles."

Stiles thoroughly observed his surroundings as he walked around. "Your room doesn't look that bad. Mine's probably in worse condition even though yours has everything out in the open… literally _everything_…"

Sam detected a slyness to his voice so she got up and glanced over only to find Stiles toying with one her black lace bras that he must have found. Half amused and half mortified, she slowly managed to trudge down the walk of shame until she reached Stiles. "Having fun?" she asked as she held out her hand for the lingerie.

He couldn't hide his embarrassed smile while his skin flushed and his cheeks turned a bright red. Sam wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him all over, but she restrained herself so she wouldn't look like an idiot. He gave her the bra back without saying a word.

"So, what are you doing here Stiles? I thought you were supposed to be at Scott's."

"I will be. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me at my place tomorrow. I've been thinking and I realized that you've been on way too many horrible dates and schemes where all you did was the dirty work and I thought you deserved better."

She grinned at how thoughtful he was of her, "…They weren't that bad."

Stiles gave her a look, "Coming from the girl who hit her date with a freaking golf club causing him to go unconscious."

"Okay they were pretty bad" she confessed.

"So should I take that as a yes?" he asked hopeful.

"More like a heck yes" she replied, but then became thoughtful, "Just don't go crazy trying to make it all perfect for me. I'm just glad to be spending time with you and you only."

Stiles let out a sigh. "Women! Why do you all ask for so much?!" he exclaimed jokingly.

Sam laughed and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

**_Voilà!_ Hope you liked this one.**

**So, any thoughts, suggestions, comments? Feel free to leave any :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya, hope you enjoy :)**

"Okay, but did Lydia really need to bring half her house along with her?" Sam whispered to Allison.

Among the three girls, Lydia had arrived at the Argent house right after Allison's parents had left for their date night together. She had brought a massive duffle bag with god knows what, stored deep inside. Currently, she was in the living room 'setting up' while Sam and Allison were bantering in hallway nearby. "It was the only way for her to agree to come over" Allison replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the only way I could get her over here was if I let her pick what we were going to do tonight" Allison confessed.

Lydia poked her head into the hallway from the other room, "Sammy, Allison, if you both don't get in here now the candles I brought will melt and be a total waste" Lydia said and then brought her head back into the living room.

"Candles?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Aromatherapy" Allison explained. Sam gave her an 'is-this-girl-crazy?' look. "C'mon," Allison said pushing her best friend toward the living room, "And be nice. We're the reason she's stuck in this big mess so the least we can do is let her have some fun."

Sam let out a sigh, "It's going to be very long night."

First, Lydia insisted that the girls start with makeovers. Apparently Lydia had been dying to try out a new eye shadow along with some other products so she asked Sammy to be her canvas. Sam, of course, didn't want to but then suddenly Allison's words rung through her head again… _"We're the reason she's stuck in this big mess so the least we can do is let her have some fun." _More like _I'm_ the reason we're stuck in this mess, Sam thought guiltily. With that, Sam bravely agreed to be her doll but was mentally cursing to herself throughout the whole process. Allison gave her best friend a huge smile to gesture a thank you. Never in a billion years did Sam think that this was one of the duties required to being a good hunter.

After Sammy cleaned her face up, next came the movie marathon. Lydia had brought along with her, possibly, all the chick flicks that had ever been created in Hollywood. Whatever movie title Sam or Allison could name, Lydia pretty much had it in her bag. You name it, _13 Going on 30, Mean Girls, He's Just Not That Into You, A Walk to Remember, She's the Man,_ and her personal favourite _The Notebook. _It took Sam and Allison all the power invested in them to sit through, what seemed like, an eternity of the films, constantly getting tissues left and right for the crying Lydia who actually seemed to be enjoying herself despite her shedding tears during some of the movies. The two girls prayed to the heavens for this.

But aside from that, Sam was kind of 'enjoying' herself, you could say, even though she was undergoing some painful activities that she really didn't want to participate in. In a weird way, she felt as if she was finally getting those years back when she was suppose to be just a girl, not a werewolf hunter. I mean it's not like I haven't done all these sorts of things with my mom and my sister, she thought, but it sure felt good to just hang out with friends.

Next, when all the flicks were finished being watched the girls decided to eat. "We don't really have anything good in here" Allison complained as she shut the refrigerator door in the kitchen. "Why don't we order a pizza?"

"Okay" Sam replied sitting on one of the countertops. Allison then walked over to the phone and began dialing the number to the pizzeria close by.

"Do you curl your hair?" Lydia suddenly asked Sam.

"Uh, no, this is au naturel" Sam answered, confused and caught off guard by her random question.

"Really? 'Cause the strands of your hair are in perfect curls" Lydia stated, amazed as she examined Sam's hair with her fingers.

That was when Sam noticed something nerving. Faint pink lines that seemed to resemble scars ran along Lydia's arms. "Hey, what happened?" Sam asked curiously, grabbing one of her arms.

Just then Allison hung up the phone and came over to the girls. She noticed the markings that Sam was observing. "Lydia, are you okay?"

Lydia flung her arm back to her side. "Oh, cheer accident" she answered rather quickly though she looked intensely into Sam's and then Allison's eyes as if she wanted to say something more.

Allison slowly nodded, "Be careful next time." Obviously she's lying, Sam thought. Those are definitely scars from scratch marks... or rather claw marks. Allison didn't seem to believe her either.

Lydia attempted to brush off their accusations, but to Sam it only made her more sure that Jackson was the one behind those jagged pink lines.

"Alright well, the pizza will be-" Allison began to say, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That was fast" Sam stated surprised.

"Yeah, it was" Allison agreed as she began to jog to the front door.

Once she finally reached and opened it, Allison was face to face with a dark haired boy with brilliant blue eyes, probably around her age. He had light tanned skin and a very fit looking physique even though his uniform tried to camouflage it. While holding out the girls' order and giving Allison a smile, he said, "Pizza's here."

For a second, Allison was in a trance because of the picture perfect boy standing right in front of her. But she quickly shook her head and came back down to reality. "Uh, thanks" she replied and took the pizza and drinks from his hands. She began to close the door but was blocked by his strong hand that stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right! Sam, could you bring my wallet?!" she called back into the kitchen. Allison heard a faint "yeah" and turned back to face the boy awkwardly. She gave him a polite smile to indicate that he would be on his way soon. There was just something about him that gave her a weird feeling.

He returned the smile back and looked at her intently. "Sorry, but you have the most beautiful smile" he said.

Allison looked down at the floor. "Thanks" she stated cautiously. After all, he still was a stranger even though he was good to look at. Really good…

"So, you go to Beacon Hills High School? Allison, right?" he asked her quizzingly.

"…Umm yes" she replied slowly while racking her brain for how he could've possibly known that. Thankfully, before he could ask any more questions, Sam appeared with the wallet and placed it in Allison's hands.

"You too" he said gesturing toward Sam.

"Me too, what?" she asked glancing between Allison and the boy.

"You, I've seen you around town as well" he said looking directly at Sam.

"Well, Beacon Hills is pretty small" she replied looking at him with the same expression.

"That's true. Plus I always remember a pretty face when I see one" he replied flirtatiously to her. Sam's mouth formed a half smile while her eyes looked annoyed.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Lydia asked as she made her way over to the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the boy. "Marcus?"

"Lydia" he said with a smirk.

She tried to collect herself, "Good to know your still… here."

"Same with you" he began, "I guess you should know that you'll be seeing more of me since I'm going to Beacon Hills High with you."

"I heard" she said gathering up some courage, "Allison, Sam and I all go there."

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing all of you ladies around school. I better going" Marcus concluded as he began to slowly walk away. But before he did he gave them one last final smile and a wink yet there was a sudden gleam in his eyes.

Allison quickly shut the door. The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach began to ease at the boy's departure. Sam gave her an uneasy look. "How do you know him, Lydia?" Allison asked as the girls headed as far away from the door as possible.

"He's an old ex" Lydia stated looking straight ahead. Her face had turned from a frightened expression, to an angry one, and then finally to a calm one that both the other girls saw play out on her facial features. Sam and Allison exchanged glances and followed Lydia's lead toward the living room.

After that fairly weird and suspicious encounter by the pizza delivery boy, in which Lydia knew as Marcus, the night continued to go according to Lydia. Once finished eating their pizza, the girls headed upstairs to Allison's room to do their nails. This time instead of Sam being the doll, Lydia insisted that she and she only, would do her nails. The girls were totally okay with it and saw this as an opportunity to take a breather from Lydia's 'girl's night in' jam-packed schedule.

"Hey, do you think Lydia knows about anything that's going on?" Allison whispered to Sam.

Sam looked up from the magazine she was reading and glanced over at the strawberry-blonde haired girl. "I really don't know" she whispered back.

"But I mean if she did know anything she'd come tell someone, most likely us, right?"

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Alright, most likely me" Al replied.

"Finished" Lydia said looking down at her hands that were placed on Allison's desk.

Sam and Allison walked over to her. "You're nails look great" Allison said.

"Yeah, nice colour" Sam commented and began to pace back to Allison's bed along with her.

Lydia hurriedly grabbed the two by the arms and brought them back to the desk. She looked down at her perfectly painted nails aside from the mess she had made in order to achieve her masterpiece. "No, but what do you think of the colour?" Lydia asked while her eyes never left the desk.

"Like I said, nice" Sam replied confused.

She looked up at Sam as if she wanted her to say something else but then glanced at the other girl. "What about you Allison?" Lydia asked with pleading eyes.

"I like the design" she offered.

Lydia let out a huff like she was frustrated, and turned back to her hands that were still spread out across the desk's surface.

"I think the nail polish fumes are getting to her head" Sam whispered. Allison gave her best friend a disapproving expression.

But then again… Lydia was always a little crazy, no?

**Marcus... you can only imagine where the story will go with him... **

**Anyways, I'm completely ecstatic for you guys to read the next chapter! And yes, it has a whole lovey-dovey theme :P**

**Which reminds me, Happy early Valentine's Day! I'll probably be stuffing my face with chocolates all alone... but it's all good! I'll keep telling myself that :p LoL, Bye! xoxo **


	17. Chapter 17

**I REALLY loved writing this chapter, and I hope you REALLY enjoy reading it !**

Stiles let out a huge sigh after glancing up at the clock for the billionth time. To his disappoint, the hands on the clock didn't seem to move at all. This made his desire to see Sam that much more difficult.

Yesterday, the boys had spent most of the night searching up as much of the symbols as they could, but they didn't finish. Thankfully, Scott said he would be willing to wrap up with Allison today while Sam and Stiles could take the day off so they could hang out just like Stiles had planned.

So, in an effort for Stiles to distract himself before the arrival of Sammy… Sammy… her name rung through his head like a song while a vivid image of her surfaced. Stiles shook his head trying harder to distract himself. He popped in one of his video games into his Xbox console. "C'mon, load" he groaned. On the TV screen, the green bar, to indicate when the game was finished loading, had begun to move steadily but abruptly froze about a quarter of the way through. "Fantastic" he sarcastically stated while toying with his father's handcuffs he had recently found nearby.

Now Stiles would surely be glancing at the clock and thinking about Sam. Just great, he thought to himself. Suddenly Stiles heard two _clinks_. His eyes widened as he looked down at his hands that were now trapped in the handcuffs.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Me, it's always me, he helplessly thought as he walked to the door with his awkwardly trapped hands. After he finished his battle with the door knob and finally opened it, he found Sam standing there, smiling up at him.

"Hey," she said but then quickly saw the wary look on his face, "What? What is it?"  
He gestured for her to come in and so she did. When the two were both inside he knew there was no use trying to hide it. He held his hands out without saying anything.

"How did that happen?" she asked while trying her best not to laugh.

He shrugged embarrassingly and looked down at his hands, "Want to help me get them off?"

"I don't know… I mean now that I've got you, it's just a matter of what I'm going to do with you" she said seductively.

Stiles was at a loss of words. "Oh-um-well-um-then-" he managed to utter.

"Where are the keys?" she laughed.

"Upstairs, in my room" he said with a chuckle. It was a mystery as to how well Sam could make his sense of embarrassment completely dissolve away.

Once Sam got the keys she ran downstairs and freed Stiles. While he rubbed his wrists from the pain the treacherous cuffs had caused, Sam noticed something along the wall of the hallway. Stiles followed her gaze until he discovered what she was looking at. "… Oh, umm yeah… my mom liked keeping memories so…" he said, though his voice quavered. The wall they were now both looking at was filled with colourful pictures arranged in every which way possible. Different sized frames sealed the images as they hung loosely yet neatly on the wall.

"Is that her?" Sam asked gesturing to one of the pictures.

Stiles nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "How'd you know?"

She looked from the picture to him. "You have the same eyes" she affirmed with a grin. Stiles' smile stretched. And it was true. In the picture, Mrs. Stilinski had grabbed a young Stiles into a massive hug and was kissing his cheek, and it was there where you could see that they both not only had practically identical bright copper eyes but thick long lashes as well. The women also had soft wavy, brown hair cascaded passed her shoulders and fair skin with slightly pink cheeks. For most adults, aging was something that completely took over their appearance but for her it just made her look that much more alluring and elegant. She looked so… _alive_ in every one of the photos.

"She's beautiful" Sam stated in awe.

"Yeah she was" he replied staring at the picture, beaming.

Sam's eyes then wandered off to another picture and to Stiles' disappointment, his embarrassment had just begun because Sam had found one picture of Stiles and Scott when they were toddlers. They were covered in spaghetti and pasta sauce and were pointing at each other as if someone had asked them who had begun the food fight. "Aww!" Sam mused.

Stiles' face began to turn red. "No! Don't look at that one!" he exclaimed while hurriedly putting himself between the picture and her. He towered over her while he covered the picture with his body.

"Aww, Stiles! You looked so cute" she cooed as she deliberately jumped up and down, trying to get another look at the image passed his body.

"Please stop" he begged, his face getting redder.

"Aww and now you're blushing-" she stated, grinning.

"No, I'm not!" Stiles ducked his head and shook it from side to side. The shades of red and pink looked absolutely adorable on him. Now Sam, for a fact, couldn't help but want to kiss the vibrant splotches of colour running along his face and neck. He tried dodging away from her arms but that only made Sam draw more closer and laugh at his embarrassed expression. In the end, Stiles gave in and kissed her lips, only making the redness in his complexion increase.

"Now about that picture…" Sam said while sneakily looking back at the wall.

"Still a no" Stiles said with a laugh. He grabbed Sam by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. Those extra lacrosse exercises and repetitive drills had really paid off in a way.

"Hey! Wait, put me down!" she exclaimed laughing and playfully punching his shoulder.

"Only when we're in the safety of the living room" Stiles said. Once he brought her into the other room he placed her on the ground.

Sam sighed, happy to feel the floor under her feet again. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on the TV where it showed that the game was ready to play. "Were you playing a game?" she asked.

"I was going to. But it took forever to load. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Can I play?"

Stiles' eyes widened as he gave her a surprised expression, "You-you want to-to play?"

"Yeah I want play" she said with a half smile.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you can start off with something easy like-"

"No, I want to play this game" she said back.

"Alright, but I'm warning you it's for pretty advanced players" he said while taking out another controller and passing it to her. "You know, like me."

"I think I'll be fine" she replied with a sly smile.

Within about an hour, Sam was beating Stiles at his own game. With every hiding spot or weapon his avatar could find, Sam's was always one step ahead of him. She shot down his avatar without any mercy and blew up his backup into smithereens. After gaining another life, Stiles stuck his tongue out a little, a habit he had whenever he was concentrating really hard. I have to think of some way to take her down, he thought while looking at digital figures. Who knew she'd be so good at this?

While Stiles stared at the screen in thought, Sam found the opportunity to end everything. She noticed that his team was pretty much open and so she made her avatar throw a grenade over and then quickly duck for cover.

Once Stiles had gotten back to reality, he saw his character and all his men explode along with the surprise grenade. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that everything he was seeing in front of him was actually happening. "…Well that was fun" she said and handed Stiles her controller.

His eyes slowly averted from the screen to her as he tried to formulate words. "You…I…me…explosion...die" he stuttered, shocked.

She nodded while being proud of herself. "I guess trying to be good at everything is still good for some things" she said.

Stiles was about to give her a witty response back when he realized another point as to how she could've possibly beaten him. "Sometimes I forget that you're hunter" he stated.

"Me too" she grinned.

"You know what, we have to stop doing things where you have an unfair advantage" he joked, getting up to shut the game off. He began shuffling with some DVD's nearby.

Sam snickered, "What're doing?"

Stiles put in a disc, "Putting in a movie. That way you can't possibly beat me at anything."

Sam playfully rolled her eyes as he walked over to her. Once Stiles sat back down on the couch he pulled Sam in and she cuddled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her.

The previews for upcoming movies began to play out on the television one after another. Just as the final one ended the movie title came up in blood. "Stiles, what movie did you pick?" she asked in a worrisome tone.

But before Stiles could answer, a masked killer popped up on the screen and slit a man's throat with an enormous kitchen knife. Blood splattered everywhere while cries and screams were heard. Sam squealed and buried her head into Stiles' chest. Without hesitation, he cradled his arms more tightly around her and paused the movie while he let out his laughter. "Is it over?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," he replied just as he finished laughing. "Who knew you wouldn't like horror movies?" She pulled her face away from his chest to look at him. "You know, because you're hunter" he explained.

"Yeah, but that's different! When I'm hunting I have at least some control as to how everything will end, while in horror movies I don't. Plus there's always an adrenaline rush when I'm hunting."

"That's true. Actually, I had a feeling you'd say that" he stated.

"Then why'd you choose this movie? Well, aside from the fact that you'd probably get a kick out of me screaming like a little girl" she joked.

"…You're going to laugh at me" he said.

This made Sam curious and eager. "Tell me. I swear I won't laugh."

It took some time for Stiles to gather up the courage to look at her, but in the end he finally did. "I-I thought that if I put that movie in I'd be able to-to be a hero and act brave" he said sheepishly.

He really didn't see it, Sam thought. How selfless he always was, and how his humanity was always strong enough to keep him afloat. It was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. Wow, I love him, she thought. "Stiles, you wouldn't have to _act _brave because you _are _brave. And, you're already my hero."

With that, a goofy grin appeared on his face at Sam's recognition. She laughed and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. After the kiss, Stiles grinned and got up again.

"You don't have to switch the movie" Sam said as she saw him get another disc and put it in.

"It's alright, I don't want you to have an eternity of nightmares" he said while settling back down on the couch with her.

Within the first few minutes of the film, Stiles had already forgotten what was going on. His mind was still on what Sam had said earlier. Me, her hero, he thought. Sam, who Stiles still saw as a girl he didn't deserve, saw him as her knight in shining armor. I love her, he abruptly thought as he came to the conclusion. I really, really do love her.

Sam was absentmindedly twirling one of her curls and intently watching the movie when she noticed Stiles looking at her. She looked back at him quizzingly, and with a slight tilt of her head asked, "What?"

"Nothing" he muttered, with a small smile. He then leaned toward her with intent in his shining eyes.

Sam gladly let him press his lips to hers while she cupped his face. Her heart went into a sudden surge and began to beat frantically, just as it always did when he was around her or when she thought of him.

For the both of them, every one of their kisses felt like it was their first. Both their hearts would race and they'd both become uncontrollably happy. Sort of like, what was happening now.

Stiles' lips moved against hers and to his surprise, Sam began to lick his bottom lip. He couldn't help but smile in between the kiss, though just as he did, he felt her smile in return.

Stiles pulled away and began to trail soft butterfly kisses up her neck. She giggled at his delicate embrace and gripped his neck. He grinned and continued to kiss her. When he finished he looked into her bright golden eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and then smiled. That was when she took her chance and kissed his neck seductively. He let out a sigh as she traveled up his neck and to his jaw line. Soon, her kisses reached his cheek and then the side of his mouth.

"You're torturing me" he breathed.

She pulled back and snickered, "Good or bad?"

"Sexy…" he trailed off. She laughed and finally kissed his lips hungrily.

Then Stiles' phone went off.

"Seriously" he whined. Sam laughed softly while Stiles took his phone out of his pocket and began to read the text message out loud.

_3:54 PM_

_From: Scott_

_To: Stiles_

_Dude! You and Sam need to get over here now! Me and Allison finished translating the symbols and I think we found something..._

**It feels like I've waited since the last ice age to upload this one... Anyways, s****pecial thanks to Nat and Andy for their hilarious feedback this chapter, I LOVE YOU!**

**Oh, and please tell me what you think :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! We've got some Mama McCall, symbols, and a hint of jealousy in this one. Enjoy xx **

Once Stiles and Sam had reached Scott's place, they got out of the Stiles' Jeep and headed towards the front porch.

"…yeah and then after he slaughtered that random mailman, he went after his ex-wife" Stiles said. He had been telling Sam about the scary movie that they'd stopped watching earlier. Normally, Sammy wouldn't want to know the gory details but when Stiles began to explain it he seemed to get really giddy, and Sam didn't want to ruin his excitement. Plus it didn't seem all that bad because of his angelic voice. Sam wouldn't mind listening to him talk all day if she could.

"Wait, so why his ex-wife?" she asked.

"Because she went after his brother before" he replied as the two of them reached the door.

Stiles was about to knock when suddenly Mrs. McCall came out. Scott's mother was dressed in her scrubs signifying that she was obviously leaving for work. She also wore a startled look on her face because of the two's sudden presence. "Oh my goodness, Stiles why are you everywhere?!"

"Maybe you're just paranoid" he replied matter-of-factly. Sam smiled.

She looked at him in disbelief. "No Stiles, you're just… everywhere" she said and let out a sigh.

"Scott and Allison here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they're upstairs- " she began to say, but stopped in mid-sentence when her eyes fell down on Sam's and Stiles' intertwined fingers. She glanced between the two of them while they gave her odd looks back. "Crap, right! You guys are-right! Got it! I keep forgetting you two are a couple" she said as she gave herself a face palm.

Stiles and Sam both looked down at their interlocked fingers and realized what she meant. They hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands. "Well, I better get going. You two can head upstairs," Mrs. McCall said as she began to leave but then she stopped abruptly, "But everyone better be vertical up there, got it?" The two chuckled and nodded their heads. She gave them a smile, finally let the teens in and headed off to her car after closing the front door behind her.

"Does everyone have to say that?" Stiles asked jokingly as he led Sam to the stairs.

"Say what? That joke-" she said smiling.

Stiles laughed. "No... That everyone keeps forgetting that we're together. And it always seems to come out like they don't believe it."

"Can't blame them if it's hard to" she shrugged, "You know that's actually why I tried really hard not be interested in you at first, because I thought you probably had a girlfriend. I mean, why would Stiles go out with a girl like Sam?"

Stiles' eyes widened as he completely stopped walking. He found himself extremely taken aback as to how she saw all this. "Wait, what?! No. See, in my book it's more like 'why would Sammy go out with a guy like Stiles?'"

She took this opportunity to give him her honest answer. "Because he's sweet, funny, clever, thoughtful, quirky, and just way too cute" she said grinning.

"Well then I guess that means Stiles would go out with Sam because she's smart, gorgeous, edgy, courageous, unpredictable, and most of all adorable" he replied, grinning back. Sam looked down at the floor as her cheeks turned a rosy pink hue. Stiles chuckled, not only at Sam, but at his newly discovered ability to make her blush. He softly kissed her forehead, his smile never leaving his face.

Soon after quickly going up the staircase, the two were in the doorway of Scott's room. "Good, you're here!" he said.

Allison, who also looked pleased to see them, began to speak, "Okay, so we finished translating _most _of the symbols."

"_Most _of them?" Sam asked.

"Most of them" Allison sadly affirmed, "Some are still missing."

"Seriously?!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott nodded while Sam walked over and sat next by Allison who had the symbols and _Loup-Garou et Chasseur_ all opened up. "What about another book? That might have the rest of the symbols, right?" Stiles offered, trying to be hopeful.

"There is no other book Stiles" Allison replied in sorrow.

"So let me get this straight. You guys told us to come here, interrupting our make out session- thanks by the way," Stiles began as Sam quietly laughed, "Just so you could shower us with bad news."

"Well, we did figure out something" Scott stated as he looked over at Allison.

"Look" she said as she held the sheet out for both of them to see.

Stiles came by and sat next to Sam. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Yeah, these are the same old shapes that look like the stuff we have in our bio books."

Scott and Allison both looked at each other simultaneously. "You know there's a reason why that is, right? It's because they're body parts" Allison stated.

Both Sam's and Stiles' eyes darted to the sheet of paper in front of them again. They then narrowed their eyes as they focused on the different shapes the symbols consisted of, and truly enough, it was as if they were seeing all of it in a completely new and different way. Even though the symbols were made of rough concrete lines, they did seem to resemble body parts now that Allison had mentioned it.

"Wait, but why are there so many?" Sam asked, upset at herself by the fact that she hadn't seen all this before.

"That's because there's two sets" Scott said.

Stiles gave off a perplexed expression, "Two?"

"Yes. One group has scattered shapes within them while…" Allison began.

"-the other group has neat lined up shapes inthem" Scott finished off.

Stiles and Sam looked down at the sheet, for what seemed like the billionth time, and saw that the two were right again. "So what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"We don't know. All we can really see from it is that they sort of look the same yet they're somehow different" Allison finally concluded.

It then got very quiet.

All of them looked around the room for some sort of inspiration, an idea, a miracle, anything really… because at the moment they were stuck. Everyone had thought that all this new information would help them answer everything, but all it did was arise new questions and make everyone even more confused than before.

Stiles suddenly felt guilty for bringing up this whole idea about the library having the solution to all this, since it seemed to have brought them straight toward a dead end.

Sam, on the other hand, was feeling like this was all her fault since she hadn't realized this all before. Typical Sam, she thought to herself, always letting everybody down. But then she remembered when Stiles had been there to tell her otherwise. It was him that'd been the one to slowly help her get over her greatest fear. This was enough to make her feel a flicker of hope yet the sensation of being dragged down into the darkest corners of herself was still there. "What about Lydia?" she abruptly offered, breaking the dead silence.

The three of them directed their confused stares towards her. "What about Lydia?" Scott asked for all them.

"Last night she seemed really off. I think she knows something but isn't saying it."

"That's true" Allison said, "Every now and then she'd be scared senseless and then she'd just return back to being herself- but not before acting really weird. Especially around the time Marcus showed up."

Scott and Stiles became suddenly alerted at the sound of the unknown boy's name. "Marcus?" Scott asked, already irritated.

"Who's Marcus?" Stiles asked feeling the same way.

"I thought it was only you, Sam, and Lydia together last night?" Scott asked Allison.

"It was only us. He just came by from the pizzeria to deliver our order" Allison replied.

"And he's apparently Lydia's so called ex" Sam added.

Both the boys slowly nodded and then gave each other secretive uneasy looks.

**Please tell me what you think :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**They say jealousy is a green-eyed monster, huh? Well what if jealousy in this case is a sixteen year old boy with rosy cheeks, shiny copper eyes, and goes by the name of Stiles? **

"Just look at him. All tanned and muscular" Stiles said in disgust, "God, I hate him."

At the moment, Stiles and Scott were hiding by the corner at one of the ends of the hall overlooking none other than, Marcus and the principal. Their guess was that he was welcoming him and showing him around the school but what it really looked like was a huge showcase for all the girls to practically stare at the god before them.

"Yup, defiantly hate him too" Scott said as both he and his best friend stole another look down the hall.

Sam and Allison were at Sam's locker talking and getting their things for homeroom, hiding the fact that they knew the boys were just around the corner. While pretending not to see them they also tried to avoid eye contact with Marcus who was not too far off. Every now and then, the girls would notice that in between his conversation he'd look over at them with a mischievous expression causing Scott and Stiles to only get even more annoyed and aggravated.

"So what do you think he has to do with anything?" Allison asked Sam.

"Marcus? I don't know," she said as she caught him looking at her and Allison, "But he's definitely on my growing list of people to watch out for, that's for sure."

Her best friend nodded in agreement. That certain boy, in particular, was a clue just from the weird vibes he sent off towards Sam. But, then again after not really getting any answers from last night's discoveries anything and everything looked like a clue to her.

Just then, Marcus again averted his eyes away from the principal and this time he only looked at Sam with that same gleam in his eyes that he had when he'd left Allison's house. A disapproving expression spread across her face as if to tell him she wasn't interested but to him he just seemed satisfied. Sam turned back around to her locker.

"Well I think the boys have had enough. I better go over to Scott" Allison said with a laugh as she saw the two boys peeking out from the next hall with flustered faces.

"Yup" Sam replied as she spotted them as well, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing Stiles very soon." Allison gave her a wink and then began to walk away.

Sam continued getting the last of her things from her locker and just when she finished closing it she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hey Beautiful" Stiles greeted her.

Sam turned around to face him. The sound of him calling her that made her feel all giddy. "Hello Handsome" she said happily back.

Stiles saw this as an opportunity and quickly leaned down toward her. He kissed her, for what seemed like the longest time, and then rapidly darted his eyes around the hall shortly after. He imagined seeing Marcus' face full of envy and anger but when he looked over to where he last saw him, all there was, was an empty space.

"He went down the science wing" Sam said.

Stiles snapped back to reality, "Huh?"

"Marcus. He went down the science wing" she repeated.

"Wait, how do you know that? I mean… who's Marcus?" Stiles asked innocently. Sam gave him a look while she crossed her arms across her chest.

Stiles shut his eyes just as he figured out that he'd been caught. "Damn" he muttered.

"So is Stiles… jealous?" Sam asked casually.

His face went a little red as he put his hands in his pockets. His eyes had darted to a random window. "Me jealous of Marcus? Uh, no. Why would Stiles be jealous? He's nothing special" he said, though he knew that that didn't sound the least bit convincing.

"Okay I'll play along. But, I thought Stiles should know that he has nothing to worry about, alright?" she reassured him while looking him right in the eye.

"Yeah! Of course! I mean, what's there to be worried about, right?"

"Right."

Yeah, nothing to worry about… aside from Marcus' perfect hair, tanned skin, muscled physique and who could forget those eyes, Stiles thought to himself. Curse those stupid blue eyes.

* * *

Time had quickly flown at Beacon Hills High School since it was already time for cheer and lacrosse practice. Allison and Sam were both in the girls' locker room putting on their uniforms. "Al, I think we should try talking to Lydia again" Sam said.

"I was thinking we should do that too" she replied.

"Yeah, but this time we have to get answers out of her. This whole thing has been going on for like a thousand years."

"Agreed" Allison said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't want any more of her excuses or her lies about those scratches on her arm and god knows where else" Sam rambled while fumbling with her belongings.

"What are you looking for?" Al questioned.

"My other pair of shoes," she replied while still looking for them, "I think they're in my other locker… I'm going to go get them." Allison nodded while Sam put her Converse back on.

Once out in the vacant hallway again, Sam made her way past a few classrooms and down the next corridor to her locker. She looked down at her lock and turned the dial for her combination. A faint _click_ was heard just as the lock popped open but when she looked up she suddenly saw, none other than, Marcus right next to her. "Jeez!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he quickly said with that same gleam in his eyes.

"Of course you didn't" she sarcastically said.

A sly expression filled his face, "Aren't you suppose to be outside for your cheer practice?"

Sam looked over at him and saw that he was wearing a lacrosse jersey. Figures he'd make it on the team after just one day here, she thought. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be outside _your_ lacrosse practice?"

"I asked you first."

It took some time for Sam to finally decide whether or not to answer his previous question or to just give him a witty response. "…I forgot my running shoes" she strictly said as she took them out of her locker.

That was the thing about Marcus, there was just something about him that drew you in to whatever he was either saying or doing. It could have been his cologne… or something more. Defiantly something more. His whole presence was just inviting. But not the kind of inviting feeling you got, let's say, if you were just arriving your house after a long, hard day. It was more like the way a predator slowly yet steadily welcomed its prey into trap… But Sam was most definitely not falling for it.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me very much?" he quizzed.

"I don't know, maybe because you're a walking, talking Ken doll that goes around expecting any girl to practically faint at the sight of you" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

He chuckled. "Cute. But you should know that playing hard to get only makes me play harder" he assured her obnoxiously.

"Then I guess you're going to be playing this game until you're fossilized" she said matter-of-factly.

Marcus stifled a laugh, "You know what? Let me start this whole thing all over again… You look very stunning today."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Flattery won't get anywhere, buddy."

"Alright, let me try that again. How would you like me to take you to Pulse, sometime?" he asked, referring to the newly opened club in Beacon Hills.

"Well I'm surely not letting you take me in a burlap bag, if that's what you mean, and you know aside from the other a hundred and one reasons why I wouldn't want to go with you" Sam retorted.

"Oh right, Stilinski probably being one of them" he scoffed.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the boy in sudden anger.

Marcus, right away, saw the fury given away in her eyes. "I guess its true then, you two being together. To be honest though, I can't really see you with a spastic and nerdy, lacrosse player- but-who-always-sits-on-the-bench, type of guy."

Sam gripped her shoes more tightly in her hand.

"I mean, tell me the honest truth. You don't actually feel something for him do you?" he asked her in disbelief.

At this point, Sam couldn't take it anymore and her temper at was already over the roof. "Well if you can feel this" she began sharply, "Then I guess the answer is yes." With that, Sam violently slammed her locker door on Marcus' fingers which were placed stupidly on the inside edge of her locker.

Marcus shut his eyes tightly and yelped in pain as he gripped his throbbing hand. Sam slammed her locker door shut for the second time and briskly walked down the empty hallway while the boy still helplessly stood there with the agony he had pretty much asked for.

**Watch out! We've got a sassy Sam on aisle 12!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Marcus... Marcus... Marcus... Hope you enjoy or at least try to with this asshole prancing around in the chapter :s**

By the time Sam had finally reached the field, the team was already starting to warm-up. She dumped her shoes on the ground, still in annoyance. Allison, who was stretching beside her, noticed her best friend's heated face. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked, looking very concerned.

"I'll tell you later" was all Sam could manage to say.

* * *

Across the grass, the lacrosse team was putting up the goalie nets and setting up for their practice. On the nearby bench, Scott and Stiles were putting on their gloves and talking amongst themselves.

"…So they knew" Scott said.

"Yes Scott, they knew we were hiding down the hallway and spying on Marcus" Stiles repeated with a sigh.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it was full-proof plan!" he said disappointed. "They must have super hearing or something."

"No Stiles, I'm pretty sure that's just me" Scott said smiling.

"So I guess there really is no end to you gloating about you werewolf powers, is there?"

Scott laughed, and then began to banter back with Stiles when someone suddenly spoke from behind them. "McCall! Stilinski! How many times do I have to tell you losers, the cheer team is over there."

The boys turned their heads only to find Jackson looking back at them menacingly. No big surprise there. "Sorry Jackson, I couldn't hear you over my co-captain title" Scott said. A smile appeared on Stiles' face along with his best friend's while Jackson clenched his jaw.

"Make the most of it, McCall," Jackson said, "There's always new players coming in." And just then, as if it were rehearsed, Marcus walked over to them. "You guys met Marcus, right? Or was it decided that you'd just spy on him from down the hall instead?"

"Alright! We get it! It was a horrible plan!" Stiles exclaimed, annoyed.

"No Jackson, I actually met Allison and Sam first" Marcus said with a smug expression. Scott and Stiles angrily narrowed their eyes at the boy in sudden alertness at the sound of the girls' names. "They're… something" he said in approval, "Especially her."

The three other boys followed Marcus' gaze over to the other side of the field. All their eyes rested on Sam as she sat on the grass and was doing her splits. She glanced up and then did a double take once she noticed all of them looking at her. As soon as her golden eyes met Marcus' blue ones she gave him a cold glare.

With that, Stiles' eyebrows pulled downward and his lips pressed together to form a thin line. His gut feeling was right after all. He knew this guy was after Sam. "Hey! Eyes over here" he said, irritated with the fact that Marcus had just been checking her out.

"Believe me, it's hard to. She's hot with a side feisty. I can't help it if that's the way she is" Marcus said back.

"Okay, listen. She's not some kind of meal you order at a restaurant, alright? She's a girl, MY girl" Stiles stated, fuming.

"Not for long, I can tell you that."

"Don't forget, there's Allison too" Jackson added just to toy around with Scott as well. Scott gave him a hard look as if to say 'don't get me started.' "But then again, why have one when you can have two" Jackson stated with a smirk. Marcus gave an obnoxious nod.

Stiles let out an angry huff. "What makes you think I'd ever let you get anywhere near Sam?" he asked Marcus.

"Hmm? Well, I guess the fact that when we were talking by her locker just now, I didn't see you anywhere nearby" Marcus said with a smug expression.

By now, Stiles' blood was beyond its boiling point and his temper had taken a toll to the worst. He began to take off one of his lacrosse gloves as he glowered at the blue-eyed boy.

Scott noticed this became tense, "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"Nothing" he quickly replied and then directed himself toward Marcus, "You know what? You should be glad- no ecstatic!- that I wasn't there earlier, because… I would have done something like this-" At that moment, Stiles' hand was already balled into a fist and set to take a swing. Scott knew right away what his best friend was planning on doing, and so he quickly grabbed Stiles and held him back.

To Scott's and Stiles' surprise Jackson was holding Marcus back just as he was trying to get his hands on Stiles. Marcus' breathing was heavy and his shoulders were heaving up and down. From the corner of Scott's eye he saw Coach Finstock jogging up to them. And then, in what seemed like a split second, the boys noticed Marcus' eyes flash a different colour than the bright blue they once were.

* * *

"Alright, water break everyone!" Lydia announced.

All the girls started heading back towards the school for the water fountain including Lydia, but Allison and Sam had other plans for this little time they had for themselves. The girls both got a hold on her. "Whoa, hey!" she exclaimed as they turned her around by the shoulders.

"We really need to talk" Allison stated.

"Yeah and no more of that switching from one emotion to another thing 'cause frankly it's giving me whiplash" Sam added.

"What?"

"C'mon Lydia, we know you know something about what's going on" Allison said.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia said while her eyes looked everywhere except at Allison and Sam.

"Save the act, Lydia. Just please, I beg of you, tell us what you know" Allison said.

Lydia just gave a helpless look towards the two of them and then let her eyes wander off to the other side of the field until something caught her attention. The strawberry-blonde haired girl kept her gaze locked at the far distance which made Allison and Sam turn around and see what she was looking at.

They all got a clear view of Coach Finstock standing between Stiles and Scott, and Marcus and Jackson in what seemed to be a fight or what could have been. Coach was yelling at all of them while each boy had a different expression playing out on their face like a movie. Scott looked somewhat relieved, while Stiles looked conflicted. Jackson was stiff and Marcus, exasperated.

Through all that was going on on the lacrosse side of the field, Stiles somehow managed to find Sam's face. He looked at her, his eyes filled with a mix of pain and anger. Sam found herself wanting nothing more than to run over to him, seeing as though it physically hurt her seeing him in that awful state.

Lydia turned back to the girls and saw this moment as an opportunity. "…Okay pay attention. This may be the only time I can tell you" Lydia said hurriedly.

"Huh?-"

"Just shut up and listen" Lydia said cutting Allison off. Sam ripped her eyes off Stiles and turned her head. "It's Derek. He has Jackson and, just recently, he got Marcus too. Their using me as bait to get you both next. Sammy, mostly."

That caused Sam to go completely blank faced while Allison swallowed a dry lump in her throat.

"And there's-" she began again but abruptly stopped once she noticed the boys dispersing and continuing on with their practice across the grass. "Don't say anything, this never happened" she finally ended off and walked toward the other cheerleaders who were now coming back out. Sam and Allison just stood there processing what had just come out of Lydia's mouth.

After that, both lacrosse and cheer practice couldn't have gone by any slower. Everyone had just wanted to sit down and spill everything right then and there on the table. Allison and Sam were coming out of the girl's locker room when they immediately spotted Scott and Stiles. They rushed over to them. "What happened with you guys outside?" Allison asked the boys, worried.

"It was nothing" Stiles replied with a blank face. Scott and Allison slowly accepted his answer while Sam did not. Allison started asking Scott something else just as Sam was determined to get a real answer out of Stiles. 'You okay?' she mouthed, looking up at him with a worrisome expression. 'I'm fine' he mouthed back with a small nod.

"Oh and… we talked to Lydia" Allison started, "She told us some… things."

"So, tell us what she said" Scott asked, eager.

She sighed, "She couldn't tell us everything probably because Jackson and Marcus could have potentially overheard her, but for the most part she told us stuff that we already knew were true, like how Derek and Jackson are involved in all this and are using Lydia as bait. Oh, and Marcus is in on this too by the way."

"Makes sense," Stiles added, "We almost saw him shift on the field."

"I had a feeling he'd be one" Sam stated aloud. "That probably means he's part of Derek's growing pack along with Jackson.

"Right. Anything else she said?" Scott asked.

Allison looked over at Sam, not wanting to tell the boys the last piece of information they had been told earlier. "Lydia also… well she said that… they-"

Sam took a breath and decided to just say it. At least then there wouldn't have to be another burden she'd have to carry along with her. "Lydia said they're trying get a hold of us both next, whatever that exactly means. Me mostly though… for some odd reason."

A layer of silence set in as the girls looked over at the boys. Scott had quietly turned angry just as Stiles opened and shut his eyes, shaking his head from side to side. Well it was for certain now, Stiles thought. Sam's their main target.

"So this whole time when we could have been making a plan to protect you two or to get you out of here, instead we were trying figure out what those stupid symbols meant?" Scott said.

Allison tried to calm Scott down, "No, not necessarily, I think the symbols are still the only way we can figure out why Derek wants us-"

"But that wasn't what we should've been paying attention to. This whole time you guys were an open target when clearly you should've been protected, especially Sam" Stiles said frustrated.

"Right" Scott agreed, "From here on out we have to take shifts keeping an eye on you two."

Allison quickly began to protest. "No! You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, we do" Scott stated. The couple began to bicker back and forth, clearly on different ends of the spectrum on the matter.

Stiles looked over at Sam who was watching Allison and Scott argue as if she was a child watching her parents fight. Also, it'd scared him seeing her that awfully quiet. "Sam?" he called out. This caused Allison and Scott to slowly stop and look over at Stiles and then at Sam.

Sam's golden eyes glanced over at everyone while everyone was looking over at her, waiting for her input on all of this. "I still think Allison should be protected -" Allison tried to interject but her best friend gave her a look. "But that's just because you haven't finished all your training yet. As for me, I think I should be the only one making that decision for myself."


	21. Chapter 21

***Whew* Finally got this chapter done :) Hope you like it... even though it is kind of a sad chapter... **

The sun was just about to set once Stiles and Sam were in the Jeep and driving down a vacant road. Various shades of yellow, orange, and pink of the sun's light were being reflected off the windshield and onto Sam's face as she rested her head on the window beside her.

An uncomfortable silence had filled the car as soon as the two had left school where their argument hadn't been exactly resolved. Neither Stiles nor Sam had looked at each other the whole car ride either. Stiles kept his vision straight ahead while Sam looked out the window. They both feared that one glance towards either of them would ignite a flame, that flame being more arguing. Though at the same time, it was killing them both not being able to look at each other.

Finally, Stiles had pulled up near Sam's house and cut the Jeep's engine. It was quiet for a few more moments until Sam turned to face the windshield, mimicking Stiles. "You're mad" she said breaking the horrible silence.

"No. Just… frustrated" he replied. It was quiet again and then Stiles broke the unspoken rule and looked over at Sam. "Why is it you, I mean I'm not saying that Allison should be their main priority either, but why is it you they want most?"

"You think I know?" she questioned back, finally looking at him. " Maybe it's because I didn't have anything to do with the Hale house fire while Allison 'technically' did since she's an Argent" she offered.

"Then why would Derek want Allison too? And you might as well be an Argent, right? You're practically one huge family of hunters at this point."

Sam just shrugged as she turned her gaze back towards the windshield. Stiles let out a huge sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what the worst part for me is?" Stiles asked.

Sam didn't want to hear it but she felt as though Stiles was going to tell her anyways. "What?" she asked quietly, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

"The worst part is that you don't even want to be protected" Stiles said with a hurt expression on his face.

"No, Stiles. It's just that I don't want _you_ being the one to protect me."

And just like that, a fresh cut was created in Stiles' heart. He felt as if his title as Sam's knight in shining amour was quickly being ripped away from his grasp. He'd taken what Sam had said completely the wrong way and because of that it'd triggered him to get irritated and defensive. "Then who do _you_ want protecting you, huh? Scott? Maybe, Jackson? Oh, what about Marcus?"

Sam shut then opened her eyes in annoyance, "Really? You're still jealous?"

"No. See now I'm not just jealous, I'm pissed off! You wouldn't believe the things he said-"

"Well if he's obviously trying to bother you then just ignore him!"

"Believe me, I try" he stressed.

"Stiles, you almost got into a fight with him today. Him and Jackson could have easily trampled you and Scott both."

"Yeah well now it's going to be thousand times harder trying to keep my cool knowing there's a possibility of him hurting you."

"I can take care of myself… I have been for four years now" Sam grieved, having a really hard time admitting it since she knew how Stiles would interpret what she'd just said.

Does she even need me? Stiles suddenly thought. There it was again, another wound being drawn into him. Anger then began to boil inside of him. It wasn't an emotion he was accustomed to, but he did feel it every now and then. Like Stiles' humor, anger was just another way of concealing the true pain he was feeling. "What about our promise? What about me looking out for you?" he tried.

Sam shook her head. "That was before this turned into a game and actual life and death came into play. Plus, by the way you're describing it you just want me to be the one unharmed, not even allowing me to care about you."

"I'm still here aren't I?" Stiles began, "I've survived and they haven't come after me yet so you don't have to worry about it."

Sam breathed in and out. Stiles didn't even realize it but Derek and his growing pack, well more specifically Marcus, had already made their move towards him and it was obviously a very affective one based on the couple's current circumstance. There had to be some way to explain to Stiles that she just wanted him safe. "I thought part of our relationship was about you accepting the fact that I'm a hunter. You _have_ to let me do my job."

Stiles couldn't take it. "Sam. You need me. You need me to protect you from anything and everything. Hell, all I ever do is try to save you from any sort of agony that comes your way! I want to do this! I want you to be okay! And I want you to be happy! You can't stop me either 'cause it's my decision!"

Sam was completely taken aback as his voice rose. Her body began to go numb.

"Ever since you came to Beacon Hills you've been a walking dart board just waiting for a werewolf to make the bull's-eye! Do you remember when Derek and Jackson were chasing you and Allison a while back?! I practically lost it then! And remember that time when you were forced to go out with Jackson?! I was anxious to the point where I almost had a panic attack! All I want, all I need is for you to be unharmed so I can at least get an hour's worth of sleep!... Do you even realize how much pain you put me through at just the thought of you being in any sort of danger?!"

That's it. That's all it took for Sam to shatter. She'd been right since the beginning. She was the problem.

Once Stiles had the opportunity to calm down a bit he abruptly realized what he'd said and looked at Sam, guilt completely sweeping over him. Her eyes were glazed over and the first few tears had already slid down her face. "N-no Sam, forget what I said! I didn't mean it! I-"

It was too late. She'd already jumped out of the Jeep and was making a beeline for her house. Stiles immediately hurried after her begging for her to stop. "Sam! Sam please!" Just as Stiles was inches away from her, Sam had already made her way inside. She briskly slammed the front door shut, forcing a barrier between the two of them.

"Please open the door, Sam. I exaggerated the whole thing… I'm begging you, please listen to me… I'm sorry…" Stiles said from the other side of the door, his voice wobbling.

At this point Sam was crying uncontrollably, letting herself slide down against door until she finally reached the ground.

* * *

The next day rolled around far too quickly for anyone's liking at Beacon Hills High. The sun was brightly shining and the sky was a clear blue but that did not change the fact that Sam did not want to be at school at all. She was shuffling things around in her locker, hoping that she wouldn't see Stiles today. Though, Sam knew that the chances of this occurring were slim seeing as how he was in most of her classes and her lab partner in biology. "Crap" she mumbled to herself in realization.

"What is it?" a voice suddenly asked beside her. Sam jumped slightly but then relaxed once she noticed it was just Allison. "You okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay… I guess." Sam closed her locker and began following Allison to hers.

"Good…" Allison stated, not really sure if she believed her best friend. "Umm, I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday. You know, about the boys protecting me and-" Sam slowly zoned out, thinking back to the previous day and all that had gone downhill. She looked around the hall as paranoia set in. "Hey, Sam... Sam!"

Sam shook her head as she focused back on Allison. "Huh, sorry what?"

"Okay, something is definitely wrong. What's up?" Al asked.

Sam tried formulating words but she became flustered. "I just- okay yesterday-" she let out a sigh, "…Me and Stiles got into this HUGE fight."

Allison eyes widened as her lips parted in surprise, "Wait, when? How?-"

Sam proceeded to tell her everything that had happened from start to finish. Soon they had reached Allison's locker. "He didn't really like the idea of me going at this alone I guess."

"Sam, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you let me know? I could've come-"

"At the time, more than anything, I just wanted to be alone" she replied apologetically while looking at the ground.

"I understand. You know I'm always here for you though, right? For absolutely anything"

"Yeah" she said, trying her best to give her a smile.

"So what are you feeling now?"

"I don't know. I mean on one hand I'm kind of pissed at him for everything he said but then on the other… I can't blame him."

Allison knew Sam always gave herself a hard time when it came down to the cause of anyone's misfortune and she hated it. Every. Single. Bit. "Sam-" she began to interject.

"What? You know it's true. You're all being dragged into this because of me. I'm the cause of all his suffering… I tried _so_ hard not to believe it when it was always true-"

"No, you're wrong. You have to remember that Derek and his pack are after me too. This isn't your fault."

Just then, Lydia walked into their little bubble on cue. Sam groaned. "Hey, I just wanted to remind that there's cheer practice again today and tomorrow. We have to work on those two new routines."

"I'm not coming" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, is that a statement?" Lydia asked annoyed.

"Lydia" Allison said and shook her head, signaling for her not to get into anything with Sam.

"What? No sarcastic comments? No witty comebacks?" Lydia asked Sam. Sam was just too drained to respond so she rolled her eyes instead.

"What's with her?" Lydia asked Allison.

"… Her and Stiles got into a fight…" Allison said in a lower voice.

"I'm right here" Sam stated bitterly.

Lydia's face then became frightened. "It's going exactly the way it's planned" she whispered to herself, terrified.

"Huh?"

"Wait, what?"

Lydia glanced around the hallway and then turned to the girls. "Derek. This is Derek's plan and it's working."

"Lydia, what's Derek's plan?" Sam asked after looking at Allison in concern.

Lydia looked at Sam and then down the hall to where the girls' eyes met Scott and Stiles as they just entered the building. The direction Lydia's head was tilted towards was to Stiles. "…Get to Allison's. Just get to Allison's." And with that, Lydia went off walking as if she'd said nothing at all.

Sam and Allison stood by Allison's locker like statues. Sam then suddenly saw the boys advancing towards them from the corner of her eye. "I'm going to go follow her. I'll try and see if she says anything else" Sam said warily and left.

When the boys finally reached Allison they were quiet. Stiles silently watched Sam as she disappeared around the corner but not before catching her eye for just a split second.

* * *

By the time lunch had swung around Sam had successfully avoided Stiles with much luck due to Allison and Scott. It had taken _a lot_ of convincing but the two had gotten Stiles to agree that a little separation would be good for the two of them. Throughout the whole morning though, it was hard for them both not to glance at each other every once in a while even if it did tug at their hearts.

At the moment, Sam had decided to skip lunch seeing as how she wasn't feeling very hungry and she didn't want to encounter Stiles at their usual lunch table. So instead, Sam sat by her locker and began doing some homework. Just then, before her pen even touched the piece of lined paper someone's presence overcame her. "What you up to, Sweetheart?"

Marcus, she thought as the stupid name rung through her head. She looked up, not amused with the name he'd decided to give her. She looked back down at her textbook and tried to start her homework again.

"Hmm, funny. That's the best 'Hi' you've ever given me" he said as he slid down and sat next to her. "Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" he asked with an idiotic smile.

"None of your business" she replied coldly. Suddenly at the other end of the hall, Scott, Allison, and Stiles emerged as they were on their way to the cafe. Stiles wasn't too happy with what he was seeing.

Marcus saw the trio and realized that this was his opportunity to play things up a bit. Marcus began to push some of Sam's curls away from her face causing some anger to boil up inside Stiles. "Oh yeah, that's right. I heard there was some trouble in paradise. Can't say I didn't say so but… I just thought you should know if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"Not if I slice I it off" she said dead serious while swatting his hand away.

"So I guess you're not shying away from the fact that I know what you are and you know very well what I am. By the way, don't worry, I don't have a problem with hunters."

"Oh yeah? Well you're gunna" she said glaring at him as her body began to go rigid.

"No need to put your guard up, Sweetheart" he said while he let his hand rest on her thigh, "Being guarding will only cause you to get all stiff and tight-"

"The only thing that's going to be tight is my foot down your throat if you don't get your hand off me" she said fuming.

Without even knowing what Stiles was doing he began sauntering over towards Marcus but not before Allison and Scott held him back. "I'm going to kill him" Stiles said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Stiles! He's only doing it to get you angry!" Scott exclaimed.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's touching her!" Stiles exclaimed back.

"I'll do something then-" Scott intervened.

Suddenly, the three of them heard the sound of Sam's heels against the floor as she began to get up and walk away. Rage was simply written all over her face but that hadn't stopped Marcus from getting up and following her as well. "C'mon Sammy" he called out after her just as his hand got a hold of the back of her shoulder.

This was the last straw.

Sam dropped all her books and flung her elbow back, hitting Marcus right in the lungs. The wind was knocked right out of him but it was obvious that he refused to let her go as his hand still held onto her. Fine, Sam thought. She grabbed the arm Marcus had attached to her with one hand and then grabbed the back of his neck with the other. She then proceeded to flip him forward and over her shoulder. He lay limp on his back as he moaned loudly in pain from the impact of his full body smack to the floor. Luckily most of the students had been in the cafeteria and hadn't seen anything.

"Touch me again and you'll see what happens" she said to the boy. She grabbed her books off the floor and realized that Scott, Allison and Stiles were there the whole time. They still were held in the same position, Allison and Scott holding back a now more calm Stiles though. They all were staring at her from the distance as she stared back at them and then at Marcus on the floor. She slowly turned around and continued walking in the opposite direction, the sight of Stiles hurting her more than ever knowing that he'd seen everything. I've hurt him again, she thought hopelessly.

Though, what she didn't know was that what Stiles had seen hadn't hurt him as much as she'd thought...

**Just a heads up, there may or may not be a hiatus for this story due to planning the next few chapters and stuff of that nature. Sowwy :(**

**I'll upload as soon as I can though! In the mean time, if there's anything I can improve on, or anything you'd like to say the box below is all yours :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi. Yes, I'm alive. The LONG break I took grew longer mostly because of school taking over my life plus final exams :/ But, I'm all done now so I can focus back on writing! Anyways, I'm glad you readers in the reviews section were eagerly awaiting a new chapter so here it is :) Also, thanks for being so unbelievably patient! P.S. Teen Wolf Season 3 is literally KILLING me. It's ammmmaaaazzziiiinngggg! **

The sun's bright rays beamed down on Sam as she frantically paced down the sidewalk. After the whole episode she'd partaken in with Marcus, Sam felt emotionally demolished. Even though her heart felt like it weighed a ton in her chest, Sam still wouldn't allow herself to stop moving, her legs marching at their already rapid pace. It didn't take too long for her to flee from the situation entirely since escaping from everyone and everything had quickly moved up to being the top priority on her current to do list.

At the moment, it wasn't even a concern that Sam was now skipping half her classes since she didn't even care anymore. Forget about the forest and how that was her go-to place to think, Sam was only focused on getting home and getting home now.

Flashes of Stiles face filled with pain and even anger from their previous fight in the Jeep played out continuously through her head. I caused that, she thought. That was all me. A sense of such grief and inner turmoil set in heavily inside her. How could anyone ever be this distraught?

Feeling as though she was going to collapse, Sam was hit with some much anticipated luck. In a matter of what felt like seconds, Sam ran up her walkway as she finally reached her house from her rather quick escape. Utterly exasperated, she got through the front door and bolted up the stairs, completely ignoring the surprised looks on her mother's and Abigail's faces. The two women didn't know about what had happened between her and Stiles the other day but they had sensed something was bothering her. Being the most patient support group they could be, they decided it would be best if whenever Sam was ready to talk about it, then they'd be there for her whenever that time would come.

A sanctuary is really what Sam needed more than anything right now though, so once she made it to her room she crawled beneath the soft depths of her sheets and comforter. For awhile, all she heard was the steady beat of her heart and a few faint chirps from the birds out her window. It was here where a wave of ease and calmness overcame her, a feeling she wasn't accustomed to in a while.

There were only three places in which Sam felt the most safe and secure: under the covers of her bed, with her father, or with Stiles. Too bad this is the only safe place I have left, Sam hopelessly thought.

A few quiet moments then followed with nothing but sighs and a tired demeanor. Suddenly, though, Sam heard the sound of her door opening and then closing again. She felt a sudden sinking weight on the side of her bed and decided that it would probably be either her sister or her mother. "Hey, you alive in there?"

It was Abigail.

"No," Sam replied with a muffled voice as she recognized who the voice belonged to. "Leave me alone."

"Sammy, I just wanna talk-"

"Well there's nothing to talk about."

"Sam, you just stampeded home in the middle of the day, a school day I might add, and now you've buried yourself under the covers of your bed. Talk to me."

All of this coming out of Abigail's mouth had made it sound like everything Sam had done was stupid and childish. She grew irritated. "No. Go away."

Then, all of a sudden, another weight had sunk into the other side of Sam's bed. Familiar, soft _clinking _sounds were also heard and Sam realized it was Kota and the noise must've been the tiny metal tags on his collar. "Are you really using Kota to manipulate me into getting out from under here?"

"Damn it" Abigail mumbled to herself. "Why are you being so difficult, Sam? Just come out and talk to me, I'm not asking for much."

"Why do you even care?" Sam asked.

"Well… because you're my sister" Abigail said rather sweetly.

"The 'sister card'? Really?"

"Hey, c'mon. Mom and I knew something was up yesterday but we didn't want to say anything in case you were going to bring it up yourself. And you didn't so…just… please. Talk and I'll be completely silent, not a word from my mouth will be said until you finish. I promise."

Sam sighed. It was an absolute fact that Abigail wouldn't leave the room until Sam took her offer. She let out a huff, finally lifting the sheets off of her and began to sit upright.

"There's your beautiful face" Abigail said slyly. Sam looked at the mirror passed her sister and noticed that her hair was messily flopped over and tousled in several odd directions. She ran her fingers through it, fixing the mess, and glared at her sister.

"So… you want to tell me what happened?"

Like the many revealed stories that Sam always ended up telling, she didn't know where to start but once she found a spot she got right into it. Sam was careful with keeping the supernatural aspect of her situation a secret by telling her sister only half of the actual story, Marcus' half. In all honesty, he was pretty much a huge part of the problem and all of this wasn't as big of an issue until he showed up so Sam didn't feel as guilty about not telling her sister the whole truth.

"So Stiles is jealous?" Abigail asked, double checking.

"Yeah but it's not just that. The fact that he's being so protective to the point where he'll do anything is what's getting to me" Sam said as she began petting Kota who'd taken a seat next to her.

"Well you can't blame him Sammy. His girlfriend is being mauled and harassed by this supposed new guy who's a professional home wrecker" she said matter-of-factly. "It's like a guy's first instinct to protect his girl."

"Yeah, okay but that doesn't give him the right to want to do _everything _in his power to protect just me-"

"Oh and it gives you the right to protect just him?" Abigail retorted back.

Sam stopped to think about it. What Abigail said was true. Based on the 'Marcus incidents' Sam had recently been involved in which included what had happened earlier that afternoon and the whole slamming of the locker door episode, Sam was mimicking what Stiles would have done if he were in her place. Though, she assumed that Stiles would have flat out punched the guy in the face and continued with a full-fledged brawl. She shuddered. "I just don't want him getting hurt."

"It's the same for him Sam, he doesn't want you getting hurt by that asshole either."

"But it's not the same Abigail! Marcus could really hurt Stiles and I mean _really _hurt him. It would be harder for him to hurt me since I'm- a girl" Sam said, carefully choosing the word 'girl' over 'werewolf hunter.' Sam let out a huge sigh. She looked down at Kota who'd silently been listening the whole time. He'd always sensed when Sam was feeling down and always seemed to provide whatever amount of comfort that she needed to get by.

"This is really bothering you, huh?" Abigail said in a perplexed tone.

"Oh you couldn't tell?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Abigail gave her a look… "How many times has he tried to call you?"

A thoughtful look came across Sam's face as she pulled out her phone from the pocket of her jeans and looked at the screen. She hadn't really thought of looking at her phone in a while. "Seven... He's called seven times and sent about eleven text messages in the past two days."

Abigail's eyes alarmingly widened. "Okay, so the way I'm looking at it, you've got two choices here." Sam looked up at her sister as she went on. "The first option is that you talk to Stiles and come to a legitimate compromise over this whole who's protecting who thing. If Marcus is still bothering you two then something seriously needs to be changed or done with _him, _not the two of you. The second option is-is that you break up with Stiles." A surprised expression automatically grew on Sam's face as if to suggest that the girl sitting across from her was bat-shit crazy. Abigail raised her hands in defense, "Just hear me out okay?! I'm not saying that you have to do this… But, by ending you're relationship, it might be safer for Stiles since Marcus will most likely not go after him because the two of you would be broken up."

"And then he'd just come after me-"

"-Just like you oddly wanted, the drama just targeted at you" Abigail sourly said. "You're just forgetting the part where if Marcus, yet again, keeps getting under your skin, then it's time I get involved in this and I get my fair share of beating the crap out him."

Sam rolled her eyes as a small grin appeared on her face. "Don't worry, it won't come to that."

Abigail smirked as she began to get up off the bed. "Hey I'm just looking out for my baby sister."

Sam gave the girl a small smile, "Thanks."

Abigail smiled in response and then began to walk to the door. Before leaving the room she turned back around, "Sam?"

"Mhm."

"Just really think it through please. I know one choice might seem crazier than the other but just make the right decision for the _both_ of you. Especially you. I know how you're always making sure everyone else is happy first and foremost, but not necessarily yourself."

She nodded, "I will. Thanks again, Abigail. Really."

"No problem." And with that, her sister opened the door to leave the room. As she walked out Ms. Cameron was leaning against the door frame, she wore a small smile on her face, first directed towards Abigail and then at Sam.

Sam sighed, "I should've known you were listening in."

"Well you can't blame me for worrying about my youngest daughter, now can you?" the woman said as she walked closer. She made herself comfortable on the bed as she sat next to Sam.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"What should I do?" Sam asked yearning for an answer.

Ms. Cameron looked down at Kota and stroke his fur. "I know you don't want me saying this but I can't be the one to give you an answer to that."

Sam sighed heavily. Her mother spoke again, "What you're sister said was right though. You should be able to make the right decision for yourself between those two choices being presented to you."

"Really? Out of all days today is the day I get 'magic eight ball Mom.' Can't you just give me a straight answer?" Sam asked pouting and batting her long eyelashes.

The woman laughed, "I could but then what kind of mother would I be?"

"A bad one" she groaned.

"Unfortunately yes. But Sammy, I can say that any decision you make is something I'll be happy with, it's something everyone will be happy with."

Sam nodded, not sure if she believed it though.

"Also, remember that this is one fight out of the many that you would have had with Stiles and that's completely fine. These little insignificant disputes are actually what cause you both to grow and become better as a whole."

"How? All this ever brought was hurtful words being thrown around and just mass destruction" Sam stated.

"Think of it this way, you do a lot of exercise right? Working out?"

"Yeah."

"And is it always fun?"

"Not really…"

"But it has a positive outcome right? Just like exercise, fighting in a committed relationship is what targets your weak spots and what cause you to improve on them."

"Mom, have you been reading those 'how to parent your teen' books at the hospital again?"

She laughed, "It gets pretty boring past a certain hour without any work."

Sam slowly shrugged. "I'll take it into consideration though" she said with a small grin.

"Good" her mother replied and then kissed the top of Sam's head before exiting.

After Ms. Cameron closed the bedroom door behind her and descended down the stairs, it got quiet again. Sam looked down at Kota, "I don't suppose you have an answer to all this, do you?" Kota turned his head towards Sam and just panted happily with his tongue sticking out. He must've thought everything was resolved. "Didn't think so" she sighed and scratched behind his ears.

With that, Sam lazily got up to stretch; she'd been sitting on her bed for almost two straight hours. After stretching, she quickly fixed the covers and sheets of her bed, rearranging it to its previous proper state while Kota was pacing around the room for another place to sit. When she finished she looked around the room until her eyes met a couple of the old books she'd been looking at with Stiles some time ago. _Stiles_. A twinge of pain entered her heart in his remembrance.

I think I should probably forget about him for a while, she thought to herself. And so, in her efforts of temporarily deleting him from mind, she went over to the books and grabbed one. She thought distracting herself with whatever information Lydia had uttered to her earlier at school was something that could help her with the werewolf situation on her hands. Kota also seemed to think that it was good idea too since he'd made his way over to Sam as she sat on the seats by her bay window. He laid his head on her lap while she stroked his fur and opened the book up.

As pages were flipped numerous times, Sam still wasn't able to fully grasp what she was reading. But it wasn't like she couldn't understand it all, it was just that her eyes were following along with the words while her thoughts wandered off in a different direction. To make matters worse, a low growl escaped Kota's mouth which then turned into a more audible bark. Sam ignored it thinking that he'd stop once the squirrel or bird or whatever he was barking at would scurry away to another tree branch. The barking didn't stop though.

"Hey, what are you going on about?" Sam asked as she finally gave in. She looked at her dog and then followed his line of vision towards the window. As Kota's barks continued she realized it wasn't a squirrel or a bird that had caught his attention-

It was Stiles.

He'd just finished making his way up the great height and was skillfully sitting on the thin ledge on the opposite side of Sam. The only thing between them was the sheer, transparent pane of glass. Stiles looked around the room through the window until he realized that Sam was right there in front of him. He panicked a bit causing his eyes to grow wider.

A moment or two passed by, neither of them daring two a move a muscle as they held each other's gaze. Suddenly, one side of Stiles' mouth curved upward forming a half smile. He looked pitiful.

Once again, Sam was left trying to figure out what to do.

**What ever will Sam do? Any reviews/ feedback? :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I'm back, and this time with vengeance! I just recently finished my summer school course which literally swallowed all of my writing time. I hated it. As soon as I got home from the last day I locked myself up in my room and wrote like a mad man... and this was the product... Enjoy! **

Kota's barking stopped once he'd seen that Sam had noticed Stiles, though his growling maintained continuous. "Kota stop" Sam said, ripping her eyes off the boy sitting on the other side of the glass. Again, her dog wouldn't stop his already feverish behavior so the only thing she could do was take him out of the room. "C'mon, out you go" she said, slightly pushing Kota with her foot towards the door. He refused a bit just like Sam had expected, but that was okay since it was buying her time on how to deal with Stiles.

While walking back to the window after Kota's final exit, Sam glanced up at Stiles who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. All of a sudden, she felt the familiar _pang_ of her deep rooted anger towards him and what he'd said in the Jeep the other day. A wave of irritation flowed through her as she vividly remembered the scene. Sam finally decided she was not going to let him have it that easy.

Nevertheless, once reaching her large bay window, she stood up on the seat opening the latch. Stiles got up so rapidly that he'd almost plummeted off the edge but he quickly found his balance and made his way in through the entrance. "Thanks" he said, though Sam didn't reply.

Sam took a seat on one side of the sitting area while Stiles took the other, neither of them exchanging any words or looks their way. Minutes passed by and Stiles eventually spoke just as Sam had expected he would. "…You weren't in biology today."

She didn't respond.

"That was obvious" he mumbled, criticizing himself, "we're lab partners and clearly I was at school and you were here. Well actually I thought you were out in the woods or something because that's where you usually go whenever something's on your mind, right?"

Still no response.

"…So… Anything new? It seemed like Kota still wanted to sever my body into 5679 miniscual pieces."

Besides the usual quiet, Sam crossed her arms across her chest and made a face at the wall ahead.

"Complete and utter hatred for me, that's definitely not new."

Silence.

"The silent treatment. I guess I deserve that and probably way more."

Sympathy. He wants me to feel sympathetic towards him. Sam asked herself why she'd ever let him in while she looked around the room, her eyes absentmindedly wandering over to him. He was nervously twiddling with his fingers while his leg was shaking vigorously. His anxiety must've been kicking in, she thought. Sam tried to diminish the newly sprouting guilt she felt.

"Scott and Allison were right I guess" he abruptly said. "I got dragged over to Scott's place after school so they could keep an eye on me and prevent any possibility of me running away to you. I think my track record proves that there's a really really high percentage of that... this being like exhibit C. But anyways, I slipped out of the bathroom window after an hour or so and here I am. Scott and Allison are probably looking for me as we speak… well as I speak. Honestly though, they couldn't keep me on house arrest, I mean… it wasn't even my house."

The last of what he said was all it took for the smallest of grins to appear on Sam's face. Stiles had caught it, and was bewildered at the cause of his stupid little one-liner. He let out a sigh of relief followed by a smile that practically stretched from ear to ear.

Sam ever so slightly glanced over and noticed Stiles' sudden change of emotion. "Stop smiling" she grumbled turning away from him.

"See, I knew you weren't upset!" he laughed inching closer. "Well, at least not as upset as you were yesterday! Can you please just talk to me, I know that you wouldn't want me to stay here and perform a soliloquy until the next full moon instead."

Sam shook her head though the grin on her face grew wider. "Still angry" Sam muttered.

Stiles reached over pressing his fingers into the dents in Sam's cheek. "These beg to differ," he smiled.

She quickly swatted him away. "God dammit Stilinski, why do you have to be annoyingly cute?"

He smiled proudly and shrugged. "It's a curse and a blessing. I see it as more of a blessing though."

"…Kind of like Marcus" Sam said sourly.

Stiles grimaced, "Without a doubt."

Sam sat up and finally turned to face him. "Look Stiles, it was stupid of me to expect you to just sit on the sidelines while Marcus and even Jackson were harassing me. What kind of a boyfriend would you be if you did? I think I'm just used to defending myself and having it easier to come to terms with all the trouble I cause for just me rather than the trouble I cause for others. I should've known you were going to flip if I was ever in any danger or got hurt. I should've thought about it beforehand instead of being selfish and jumping in to protect everyone just so I wouldn't feel bad for being the source of it all. I mean I practically stripped you of your masculinity!"

He chuckled, "You can't strip me of something I didn't have."

"Stiles-" she arguably began.

"Okay, okay, I'll try not to put myself in the gutter. Can I say something now?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"First off, you're not selfish. You're the absolute, one hundred percent, complete opposite. Second, it was definitely not okay for me to use your one and only fear against you. I was a jerk for manipulating you into actually believing that you were the reason for always causing me to freak out if you weren't safe. I make a big deal out of things like that because I care. Anyways, I was just looking for sure-fire way of knowing that you'd always be protected. Also, I was an idiot when it came down to realizing that you were right about everything you said yesterday. You can stand on your own two feet without me. Heck, you've already been doing it for four years… Look, all I'm trying to say is that… I hope you can forgive me."

Sam looked at him right in the eye. "Only if you can forgive me"

"I forgive you" he said.

"Then I forgive you" she stated back.

It got quiet again, but not the awkward type of quiet that they both had experienced before. Instead, the room was filled with an aura of relief and tranquility. It felt good having at least some of the load off their shoulders as they sat there.

"Sam?" he called out. She looked over at him. "The whole blaming yourself and imperfection thing, it's still pretty bad isn't it?"

"…Sometimes…" Sam said looking down.

"Why don't you say anything?" he asked, his face strained.

"I guess I just don't want you to know how much it hurts."

Stiles' expression became uneasy. "Why wouldn't you want that?"

She shrugged. "You have enough stuff to deal with. I don't want to be the one to always burden you with a heavier load."

Stiles sighed heavily, "You really don't see it, do you?"

Sam slowly shook her head. "See what?"

"Sam, if you're not happy, I'm not happy. By you telling me whenever anything is bothering you, it makes me feel better knowing that you would tell me whatever it is and that I can help. If anything it actually reassures me that I'm doing something extra to help in all of this."

"Really?... It's that simple?" she asked surprised.

"Yes!" he laughed.

Sam considered it. She immediately jumped on the opportunity, "What should I do then Dr. Phil?"

He smirked but then became thoughtful. "…Well what bothers you about this whole thing the most?"

Sam began wracking her brain so she could figure out what she wanted to say. She looked down again avoiding Stiles' eyes. "It's- well it's the cycle of it all I guess. It's hard to explain… It's like whenever I do everything possible to keep everyone from harm's way, no matter how much I try, there's always going to be one person that doesn't make it through" she shook her head in shame, "It's always like that. _Always_. And you can't tell me otherwise because it's true. There's always people-" she paused, "…dying. What's worse is that I have to continue helping knowing that I'll never be able to change that and not everyone is going to make it out. It's happened before and I feel like- I feel like it's happening now."

The amount of frustration that Sam was conveying shut Stiles down. Sam saw it on his face. "I'm sorry, that probably didn't make any sense. I was just-"

"No, I think- I actually get it now."

"You do?" Sam said sitting up more.

"Yeah. I think the only thing you have to realize is that you're not really alone in this. All of the werewolf stuff you dealt with before was different. Here, you don't have to depend on just yourself. You have Scott, Allison… me." His voice lowered when he mentioned himself, still unsure of what grounds he was on with Sam.

Sam tilted her head to one side as she was weighing what Stiles had said. "That's true."

"And look, you know how atelophobia causes you to look at things and basically only see the flaws." She nodded. "Maybe the way to fix this is just to change your perspective on those flaws."

"But their mistakes Stiles, not some sort of achievement."

"Mistakes are proof you're trying though. Right?"

At that moment, it was as if a tiny little switch turned on in Sam's head, and Stiles knew. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to try to respond but she couldn't formulate words. Surely, it wasn't like Stiles had 'cured' her or anything, but by the simplicity of just his words, it could be a possibility to overcoming one of the biggest obstacles of her life.

"How's that for Dr. _Stiles Stilinski_?" he asked cunningly.

She pretended to think about it. "I'd stayed tuned for the next episode" she said with grin. "Thank you" she added in a serious tone.

"No problem. Also, if it makes you feel any better, you're as humanly close to perfect as anyone can ever get so... I mean, why do you think everyone wants you?"

Sam snapped her head around to look at him, completely disheveled. "What did you just say?"

Stiles' eyes went wide and he blinked. "I think I said too much" he quickly blurted.

"Maybe, but do continue" Sam said, curious.

"Noit'snothing! Let'stalkaboutsomethingelse-" he spastically pointed out the window, "Howabouthisweatherwe'rehaving?!-"

"Stiles…"

He let his head drop and sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll admit it. You were right… I was jealous."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Sam joked, leaning in.

Stiles glared at her. "I'm not repeating it."

She laughed a little. "You don't really think that I didn't know about this the whole time did you?"

"I was desperately hoping you wouldn't..."

"Also, what makes you so sure that everyone 'wants me'?" she asked while using air quotes.

"Let's just say the conversations that go on in the boy's locker room aren't exactly about lacrosse" he confessed.

"Ew the other guys talk about me in the locker room!"

"No, not like that! Well kind of, but I mean it's died down a bit. It's was worse around your first week of school."

"It still happens sometimes though doesn't it?…" Sam guessed, concerned for the boy sitting across from her.

"A little, but I get them to stop."

She gave him a small smile but then became serious. "Is it Marcus who's still saying things?"

Stiles shrugged, "Partially, I mean a couple of the guys on the team swooped in and tried talking to you after they found out what happened between us right?"

"Sort of… Does Greenberg count?"

"Even frickin' Greenberg?!" Stiles exclaimed.

Sam chuckled, "Don't worry, he's someone you definitely don't need to worry about."

Stiles laughed a little. "… I don't know, I guess it just feels like there's an extremely long line of eligible bachelor's right behind me. And by today's events, what with Marcus and everything, it just goes to show that it's actually true."

Sam stayed quite trying to hear out what Stiles was saying.

"And at the end of the day, besides being the biggest asshole to walk this earth, Marcus still has everything that I don't."

"…Well I think you're wrong. And before you disagree, I'm pretty sure there's always going to be at least one thing that you have and he doesn't."

"Oh yeah, what?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Me" she simply said.

Stiles lifted his head up to find Sam looking at him with the most honest expression on her face. The fact that she wasn't smiling nor frowning was what made her look that much more innocent. Stiles suddenly realized that now was the time to do one of the things he'd come here to do. "Sam I have something for you" he abruptly said as he got up.

Sam got up as well and looked at him quizzingly as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Stiles proceeded to open it revealing a silver necklace with heart attached to the thin silver chain.

"Stiles I-I don't deserve that" she quickly said taking a step back.

"Yes you do, and I don't care if you don't think so because I feel guilty to have been holding onto this for way too long."

Sam kept her distance while she glanced between the necklace and Stiles.

"About a week before my mother died, my dad had let me miss a day of school so I could visit her" Stiles slowly began. "I remember that visit being like all the other times I'd come around to see her but looking back at it now I realize that it was her way of telling me that she was going to go soon. But even though she was going to leave she'd told me and my dad that there were certain things of hers that she wanted us to keep safe, and this is one" Stiles said holding up the box. "She told me that when the time came that I was to give this necklace to the right person. Being only about seven years old at the time I didn't really understand what she meant by the right person or how I would possibly know when this was going to happen but she said that I would figure it out… and I did. I'm not going lie, for the longest time I'd thought about giving it to Lydia but I just couldn't bring myself up to it, and then you came." Stiles walked up to Sam holding up the box with the necklace inside. "Sam, you're the right person and this belongs to you."

She looked at him, his bright copper eyes practically piercing through her with the utmost intensity she'd ever seen. She held his gaze for a few seconds and then looked back down at the piece jewelry. As the heart was neatly nestled in the box Sam noticed the pretty design of swirls and softly etched lines that the heart possessed. The pattern reminded her of vines. She took the box from his hands causing Stiles to relax. As Sam lifted the necklace by the thin silver chain she quickly placed the box on the seat behind her.

"I had it fixed up a bit since it wasn't really in the best shape after sitting in my drawer for the longest time" Stiles admitted.

"It's beautiful" Sam reassured him with a smile.

Stiles' face lit up like a Christmas tree as he smiled, completely ecstatic. Sam handed him the necklace and turned around. After Stiles fastened the clasp of the necklace around Sam's neck she softly pulled out her curls from above the chain and turned around to face Stiles.

"Samantha I love you" he hesitantly said. Stiles watched for her reaction as he held his breathe.

Sam felt a familiar tightening feeling in her chest while her stomach was doing insane back flips. The immense amount of feelings that Sam had for this boy was hitting her all at once. Suddenly, Sam remembered what her sister had said about the choice she would need to make. Sam had now finally realized that if she were to break up with Stiles, Marcus and whoever else that were to come after her would cause a treacherous amount of pain for the both of them whether they were together or apart. By making the choice she was now leaning towards, the both of them would become stronger and be able to properly protect each other. "I love you too Stiles" she finally said.

"Oh thank god" Stiles exasperatedly exhaled.

She laughed at his completely relieved expression while Stiles smiled down at her. He studied every feature of her face which was all perfect in his eyes. The smile she'd previously worn began to falter at the edges as she realized his expression. Stiles had this look on his face. It was the look he wore whenever he was asking permission for something. A kiss.

She gave him a smirk in which Stiles read as a 'you are able to proceed' sign. With that, he hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Sam's jeans and pulled her toward him. Stiles wasted no time connecting his lips to hers, his arms snaking their way around her waist in the process. Sam had almost forgotten what it was like kissing Stiles so she was glad for the beautiful reminder. Shutting her brain off, she let her hands wander their way up to the collar of his plaid shirt and softly tugged him into her, deepening the kiss. She followed through by letting her hands slide down his chest causing goose bumps to run along Stiles' arms.

It was in this moment that at least something was going right for them within the crazy situation that had surrounded the two.

**Review? Also, thanks again for being patient :)**


End file.
